A Blackened Art of Necromancy
by Sors
Summary: The remaining Virage have taken up destruction, half of Mille Seseau has been burned to a crisp, Winglys are putting cities into the sky and Mayfil's demons are escaping. Now how do we survive this? Chapter 19! R
1. Chapter one

A Blackened Art of Necromancy  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Dragoon or any associated themes or ideas.  
  
A/N: If you see *** that means we've just leaped over into another person/ narrator, If you see italics that would be telepathic speech.  
  
Pilgrim, By Enya  
  
Pilgrim, how you journey  
  
On the road you chose  
  
To find out where the winds die  
  
And where the stories go  
  
Chapter 1  
  
In northern Bale the land was turning to fall, snow capped the peaks to the south, and night was beginning to close off another day. The beautiful scenery did little to compensate for the smoke in the air, or the smell of blood on the wind. The world of Endness was at war with it self. Not even the once mighty dragoons could stand up to the army of Virage that had survived the moon. A year had passed since they had descended onto the world, since the moon had fallen and been destroyed, since the gods had been defied.  
  
Wink sat thoughtfully on her sleeping bag as the wind stirred around her form. In her hand rested an open book that she had been causally writing in. The pages flipped along with the wind. Every once in a while she'd look down and read.  
  
  
  
Winglies have come back to the world in resent months, that is a progress. Charlie Frama has lead them to unite, and now it looked as if it might be Winglies who will save the world from devastation. Winglies have rebuilt the city of Ulara to fly with the magical aid of the Mechanical Dragoon Sprit. Another city was currently under going the same transformation, and with the aid of a Garden Dragoon Sprit it too will fly.  
  
Two of the old dragoons have been revived, Zeig and Rose are once again among the living. Much to their distaste, and happiness I must say. After all they had found the rest we all seek.  
  
However the people or cult rather behind the revivals is remaining unknown. Dart himself had taken it up in the last month to find them. Rose and Zeig both remember seeing flowers before they awakened, white flowers. Yet none of this is leading anywhere.  
  
***  
  
Southern Serdio was about the last place one might expect to find a King, but there was exactly where you'd find him. Him and his wife Emille who had left to the capitol for a small town called Seles. Now on they were on the way back, and had collected quite a gathering of people. The Divine Dragoon Dart Field and his own wife Shana (ex White Dragoon), and several people who were themselves traveling to Bale, for assorted reasons.  
  
The little group was something of a mishmash of all sorts. One man was a merchant, another a mercenary wanna be (watching Dart's every move in order to pick up on any "secret" techniques). Two little girls and their mother who were going to Bale for protection. And a barding brother and sister called Collin and Calisto. The whole group of people couldn't help be thank the fairies (Gods were no longer worshipped because of the Virage Embryo) for the good luck they had in traveling with two dragoons and the Moon Child.  
  
The little group however was soon approaching a real challenge, a long hole in the ground. One would think that being out on the prairie would be extremely dangerous because a Virage was likely to fly down out of no where and blast you to pieces. Contrary to this belief, most Virage hung out in caves till night when they went off to the nearest town to "attempt" some damage. So seeing as the group was heading for the Limestone Caves, it would be a understatement to say they'd be safe even with the Dragoons.  
  
Albert looked over at Dart, "Should we go in now or wait till night fall?"  
  
Dart ran his hand though his hair and though it over while Shana and Emille helped to prepare food. "Tonight, with any luck we'll be able to get through before dawn." He said looking back over at the people.  
  
"Let us hope then that none of them have been left behind." Albert said.  
  
"Lets," Turning around to the rest of the group Dart began to make announcement, "We'll be going through the caves tonight just after dark. If you'd like our protection against the Virages that might be down there I sagest you do the same!"  
  
A hushed murmur filled the camp as people spoke between each other about what to do. Suddenly Calisto stood up, "How exactly do you know that the Virage aren't camped down there," she made a wave with her hand, "waiting for us??"  
  
"Most Virage go out and hunt at night, and if they appear to be waiting for us we can always go over the mountain." Albert stated calmly.  
  
Calisto gave him a bit of a look before sitting back down with Collin. Who then gave her a look and stood up, "We'll go."  
  
The mother and with the two little girls nodded, and so did the mercenary. The merchant gave the proposal a bit more thought before nodding too. Dart looked at them nodded and sat back down helping himself to some of the soup that Shana and Emille had made.  
  
Night approached slowly, and as soon as Dart asked them to put out the fire the Virage began to creep out of the cave. They waited till a good ten minutes had passed since the last one had left to creep into the cave. Dart and Albert used their Dragoon Sprits to light the way, and Shana made a remark about how the White Dragoon Sprit would light up the whole cave. They took only one break, when they got to the middle of the cave, and even it was short. When they finally did reach the other side they could see about seven Virages approaching the cave. Dart and Albert put the Sprits away and hurried all of them out.  
  
They hid behind a huge rock not far from the entry way, and every one did their best to keep quite. When the first Virage hit the ground with an audible thud half the group cringed. It wasn't till the seventh one hit down and walked within the caves that Dart peeked out over the rock.  
  
He looked around the entrance to the cave and then looked up.. Big mistake! Hovering just thirty feet off the ground was two Master Virages or Virages with a more complete form. The two of them had their bluish-gray eyes turned full on Dart and his rock. Leathery wings folded on their backs and they both hit the ground with a shaking thud. Albert's head came right up next to Dart only to see his own mistake. "I guess we'll have to fight them then," he said with a slightly unroyal ascent.  
  
"Guess so." Dart trailed off.  
  
Shana could no longer stand the suspense and shot her head up over the edge, "Fight wha.oh." Her eyes must have gotten ten times larger for every one in the group except the two little girls stood up.  
  
The Virage's head cocked to one side it seemed amused with the way the rock kept sprouting heads when a very loud, perky and high pitched voice yelled out, "Diamond Dust!" It was one of the most memorable things Dart would ever remember seeing. Flying about ten feet above the Virages was the Blue Dragoon Meru, and below her was two very confused looking Virages that had been frozen stiff. "God Dart don't just stand there!"  
  
He gave a short laugh and held out the Divine Dragoon Sprit, he could feel the energy wash over him, and then he could feel the magic and the armor, then the wings along with a final burst of energy. Beside him Albert too had transformed. They raced at the Virage preparing an attack, He stopped and gathered energy for his Divine Dragon Canon, while Albert swooped forward to complete an addition on the left Virage. Almost instantly after the ice broke and it began to move.  
  
"Divine Canon!" Dart yelled as he hit both of them with the magical energy. When the energy was depleted Meru conjured up her Dragon to deal with the right Virage. Albert also summoned up his Dragon who attacked the left Virage. Dart gathered energy into his sword and dove for the left Virage after it had been knocked over by the Wind Dragon.  
  
The battle went on for some time before the left Virage collapsed and turned to ash and Meru did a very unique spin and smacked the right Virage into an instantaneous ash ball. Which consequently blew all over her. "Man! Now I have Virage in my hair!!"  
  
"Meru that was wonderful timing!" Dart exclaimed as he landed. "How did you find us?"  
  
"Er, well me and Guaraha were taking a message to Al here, from Charlie, when the peoples at the castle said he'd gone out to Seles, so I was like: Hey I'll go out there an visit them myself! So tada here I am!"  
  
"Thank you for coming then, we needed you," Albert said, "So what was this message?"  
  
She reached into the bag by her side and pulled out a slightly rumpled scroll, "Here ya are!" Albert broke the seel and rolled it open just as Shana and the others cam running over to them, " It says that she would like Shana to come to Bale. She wants to use some sort of device on her because the Dragoon Sprit of the Garden Dragon has stoped funtioning and they think that the Metallic Sprit is looking for a parner."  
  
"What sort of device?" Shana asked.  
  
"Oh, It's a kind of soul sucker." Meru said confidently, "Don't give me that look! Rose was explaing to me that a Moon Child has two souls, one for the God of Destruction and the other is the persons accual soul. So this thing just sucks out the God soul, and then they can power the Cities off of that!"  
  
"Sound wonderful Meru."  
  
"I know! Doesn't it!"  
  
Albert let out a sigh and turned to Dart, who shruged, " It's really up to Shana, but I'd like to speak to Charlie about it."  
  
"Well then the sooner we get to Bale the better." Shana wispered next to Dart.  
  
A/N: 1,689 words in 103 minutes.. Man! I have no life!!! Well be happy with this newist fic of mine and review!! Oh and I you see any mis-spellings in names or places let me know cause I lost my records!!  
  
Lloydie-pop: Why the hell is my name Lloydie-pop??!!  
  
Sors: Cause it looks cool that way!!  
  
Llodie-pop 101: ...!! 101??? WHF????!!!!!  
  
Sors: *sniger* I'll change your name back if you read this!!  
  
Lloyd: Ok.. If you review you'll. make me happy??? But if you don't. Evil grin.. I'll hunt you down and kill you.. Ok. Some on really needs a theripist here!  
  
Sors: -.-;;; Man Lloyd, you just don't get the consepts of a script. 


	2. Chapter two

A/N: Don't own Legend of Dragoon as usual. The quote down there was just something I made up, Lloyd hasn't said it, yet. The Garden and Metallic Spirits are just things I made up, so don't freak and run around the game trying to find them like someone did..  
  
A Blackened Art of Necromancy  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"I don't remember all of it, for it was so confusing.. And blank with white. But wherever I now go, I see others like myself." -Lloyd  
  
Bale loomed in the distance like some menacing giant. Smoke bloomed up from it as last night's attack was being repaired. When the wind had started up again the smoke drifted away from the castle. Leaving a nice view of the it and a few of the autumn colored trees surrounding the front. Albert gave a slight smile as he saw his home, and Emille felt a twinge in her stomach as she looked at him. He really was a King, just the way he walked made you feel that he alone owned the land below his feet. He'd never said it was his, never, but you knew it was.  
  
Meru gave a slight laugh as they approached the city. Turning to Shana she said something quietly then was absorbed by a green light. Dart had an astonished look on his face, "She wasn't able to do that before. was she?" He asked Albert who promptly shook his head.  
  
"Maybe they can use more magic now that they can drain energy from the spirits?" Emily said looking at Albert.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
***  
  
Lloyd sat up and rubbed his forehead gently. He really needed to stop using so much magic. And that last fight with a Master Virage had not helped his condition either. Then with the consideration that he was on the Death Frontier..  
  
"Doing alright man?" Asked one of the younger members of the group, Teon. He was human with short red and orange hair, two hazel eyes and some nicely decorated black leather for armor. On his back was a broad sword not that different than Dart's and at his side was a loaded crossbow. Lloyd was still amazed that the kid hadn't shot himself in the foot.  
  
"Yeah, think I'll start doing a few less magical attacks though."  
  
"Good idea unless you can get you hands on a Spirit."  
  
"Of course." Lloyd said watching Teon walk calmly off to the fire where the rest of the group was making breakfast.  
  
Lloyd still had to wonder why he'd bothered joining up with the group. Just about all of them where weak, most like Teon were trying to look cool. Half of them had been revived like himself though, was that why? No, the real reason lay in the only other Wingly in the group, Nesha, and a mercenary named Deven. Nesha wasn't truly powerful, about as quick as Lenus though. She also had an enchanted weapon, it was a funny looking thing actually. Where the blade was on most swords there was a handle, and at the handle and cross bar there was a blade. He still didn't get how it worked in killing someone. Nesha herself come from Ulara, much like Lloyd, and that was another reason for wanting to be with her, and her group. Charle lived in Ulara, and Charle knew where his mother was.  
  
Lloyd wasn't about to let this second chance of life turn into the first. He'd find his family, make right his sins and with any luck work in Menjin with other Winglys who wanted to solve the "secrets" of magic and science. Of course all that would have to wait until the Virage had been destroyed.  
  
"Come on Lloyd! We don't have all day to eat ja know!" He smiled and got up to go join the other around the fire.  
  
"What I'd do with out Kira and Nesha's cooking." The two girls in the group laughed at the comment.  
  
"Just for that you get more Colm!" Kira cried.  
  
"Hey! I gave you a complement not an insult!" He yelled back looking at the porridge-ish thing on his plate.  
  
"Colm I'd keep your mouth shut, or they'll shut it for you." Addle said with a smile.  
  
Most of the group laughed at the inside joke. See, it's not always this fun to be a loner Lloyd  
  
Looking over at Nesha he could see her smile as she pored food onto someone else's plate. Just don't get the idea that I'll hang around forever  
  
Whatever you say  
  
The group moved out only an hour after dawn. They were headed for Deningrad, which wasn't the wisest choice. However the main Virage populous was there, and Nesha said that in Deningrad they would find a good key to destroying the Virages. Lloyd had his own reasons for going to Deningrad too. Reasons that he suspected only he really knew of.  
  
Sand blew haphazardly around them, and Kira said something about how nice it would be to have camels for riding. Lloyd stayed to the back of the group, with the only other person he could get along with, Deven.  
  
Deven was a man of about 6' 2" and little build. He had a sort of natural strength you didn't see too often with humans, and because of it he was about as skinny as a stick. He had two blue eyes and blood blond hair. For the most part he used a serrated rapier, and on occasion he used a pair of daggers that were really meant for throwing. Deven was the only one besides Lloyd who had killed a Virage on his own, and that instantly got him respect.  
  
"Did you see that?" He asked Lloyd looking up at the sky.  
  
Lloyd peered at the sky searching for whatever it was. Then he saw a flicker of light rapidly approaching them. The others were looking up to and just about every one was talking. Then in a flash it was hovering there in front of Nesha glowing.  
  
"W-what is this." She asked.  
  
Lloyd and Deven push their way to her side. "Is looks like the Wind Dragoon Spirit."  
  
She reached out and took it in her hands, "It. feels like plants. but then it must be the one they were using for the city!" She turned on Lloyd, "If the city was flying when this left.."  
  
"They'd have power stocked away, besides didn't you say that other dragoons were on them."  
  
"Is it really a Dragon Spirit??" Teon asked.  
  
"I didn't know any of the Dragoons gave theirs up!" Colm said happily, he had a thing against about half of the Dragoon for unknown reasons.  
  
Deven looked up at the sky, "It was being followed."  
  
High above in the sky was several Dragoons with White, Black, Red and Blue armor. Lloyd quietly slipped to the back of the group, the last thing he wanted was to a have a confrontation with them now.  
  
Landing softly on the ground Meru looked around, "So who got the spirit?"  
  
"I-I did." Nesha said, she hadn't been expecting anything of the sort.  
  
Zeig looked at them, "You should come with us then."  
  
"I will not!"  
  
"You wont?" asked Rose, "Your a Dragoon now and the Death Frontier is hardly the place we want you, or need you."  
  
"Need me, there is a million Virage out here, and your telling me I can't do any good here?"  
  
"Really? I hadn't heard that their are Virage are out here. Not enough of them to be in Tiberona, Serdio, Mille Seseau and out here." Miranda said glaring at Deven.  
  
"We've killed fourteen out here so far, now not to be rude but we've seen a good hundred." He said right back.  
  
"That's impossible, not even a hundred escaped from the moon!" Rose said looking at the group as if they were insane.  
  
Lloyd and Zeig's eyes met, if he couldn't hide from them then he'd best make it know that he wasn't with the Virage. " It's because they're multiplying."  
  
Miranda's head snapped in his direction, "You." She hissed at him and began to draw arrow out.  
  
"Leave him alone Miranda." Zeig commanded.  
  
"But he.."  
  
"And so did I, Lloyd you said they are multiplying. How?"  
  
For a second Lloyd was thankful he had known the man. "They are using ashes from destroyed cites to create more of themselves.'  
  
Zeig nodded, "Then if Deningrad had been completely over run."  
  
"It has, and that's why there's thousands of them on the Death Frontier. They want to prepare a surprise attack."  
  
"And that's why were headed for Deningrad, If we could get there get rid of the reaming ashes and stop their numbers from growing."  
  
Miranda stood back watching as Zeig thought the new information over. She just couldn't believe that they'd be so happy to see him alive. Who ever was reviving these people had a screw lose, and they could have at least revived people who deserved to be revived! Rose deserved it and maybe so did Zeig, but Lloyd. Not a chance in the universe!  
  
"Miranda, would you go back to Bale and tell them that we'll be going north with these people."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Just go, and do your best explain what has happened, including the fact that the Virage can reproduce. "  
  
Miranda looked at the other Dragoons like they were all crazy. "If you get killed again it's not my fault." She took of the ground swiftly and headed back in the direction she had come from.  
  
Zeig and Rose had taken up on training the newest Dragoon, so the group had camped in the same place all day. Meru had spent several hours taking to her newest fans, and Deven had sat with Lloyd next to a wall.  
  
"You never told me." Deven said coldly to Lloyd.  
  
"Would you have expected me to?"  
  
"No. However it's because of you that all this happened," his voice grew with furry.  
  
"No offense Deven, but you don't even know what happened, all you know is local rumors of Dragoons and evil Winglys, and the hole reason why you joined up is because you felt responsible for ensuring that Nesha and myself didn't try to destroy the world before the Virage do."  
  
"So why don't you explain what is going on in this fucking world?"  
  
Lloyd gave him a look like one Deven had never been given before, "Never insult this world, because what comes after is much worse."  
  
"Your dogging the subject Lloyd."  
  
".Melbu Frama gets his hands the three Divine Moon Objects thanks to me. The he breaks the seal on the moon the my ancestors created. The Dragoons get to the moon and attempt to kill him before he can release the God of Destruction. Shana who is the Moon Child is just about to have her second soul reunited with it's body when Frama takes the God over. I show up and try to help the Dragoons kill him and die." He paused thinking over the rest. "About two months later I wake up in the middle of Serdio, alive, from assorted people I learn that Deningrad is under attack from Virage. However this is impossible because the Virage are linked to the God of Destruction, and when it died they should have too. So I go to Mille Seseau, the land has literally been scorched, with the exception of Deningrad, and a few of the Wingly towns there. Almost every one is evacuating to Tiberona and Serdio. Less than a month latter I too go south. From what I know something Lord Frama created almost twenty thousand years ago has been reviving selected people."  
  
Deven interrupted him, "Lord Frama?"  
  
"Charle and Melbu Frama's father. My father worked with him on a gneiss project."  
  
"Gneiss?"  
  
"They were trying to create a sort of earth being that could replace the Virage. I think he said that they succeeded but some how it escaped." Lloyd  
  
"Gneiss project, that was something strange." Zeig had practically appeared out of no where and sat down across from the Wingly. "There was another project after that one that Lord Frama worked on before he died of old age, Genosic was it?"  
  
"First off he was poisoned," Lloyd said thinking hard about his childhood, "I thought the other on was Genosis though, because they were trying to create a sort of super Wingly."  
  
Rose and Nesha had also walked over. Nesha shook her head, "No that was one of Melbu and Faust's projects. My father was on a comity for the Genosis project, he told me about it before he died."  
  
"Just how old are all of you people any way?" Deven asked looking at them as Meru to came and joined them.  
  
"Well I only just tuned twenty a while ago." Nesha said.  
  
Meru laughed, "He meant in human years!" She said happily.  
  
"Oh. well then somewhere around six or seven thousand years. What about you Lloyd?"  
  
'I'm going to have to think about that. You wouldn't happen to know how many years it was from the Divergence to The Campaign would you?" He asked Zeig.  
  
"You were born then? Man! Your only a few years short of Ancestor Blano. Well let me think ." He began to count down thousands of years on his hands.  
  
"Rose do you know how old Charle is?" Meru asked.  
  
"Charle, well she was born after the original wipe out and that was..."  
  
Nesha looked over at Deven, "I really do think that was the wrong question to ask them."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
  
  
A/N: I'd consider that a kind of funny ending to this chapter. Just the idea of the lot of them trying to figure out how old the are is funny! Thanks for the reviews you two! Oh and people REVIEW, cause I like this fic and I it to have reviews!!  
  
Ssp47: Thanks for the names and stuff! I tried to clear some of the stuff up and just so you know not even the people in the fic know who or how they are being revived! As you said I was trying to cram a lot into the first chapter. 


	3. Chapter three

A/N: Thanks to my godly reviews!!! I really appreciate the five that I have!!! I was reading the latest chapter of On Sapphire Wings. WOW complete happiness!!! All of you people must go read it for its a wonderful fic and Shiian agrees!!!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Enya, Anywhere is.  
  
You go there your gone forever,  
  
I go there I'll lose my way,  
  
If we stay here were not together,  
  
Anywhere is..  
  
"I do not understand why Rose. That you think lazy people are so retched." The chiming voice echoed through Rose's head, "Some like myself have done quite well with their lives."  
  
"Your not lazy, you never have been Shirley.."  
  
"Why do you think I have refused to return then?"  
  
"You had a choice?"  
  
"No, but even if I could.. It's because I'm too smart and too lazy.. It will happen at midnight Rose, I'm so sorry." Chiming voice echoed out into the distance and Rose sat up a little to fast.  
  
Rose took in her surroundings in an instant, Zieg lay quietly next to her and snored ever so slightly. She took in his presence with relief, it meant that she was alive. To her eternal joy and displeasure. Quietly she pondered Shirley message, At midnight something was going to happen, but what? Something to do with her revival?  
  
Lloyd sat on the other side of the camp, his back turned to her. Did he know who had brought them back? Lloyd seemed to know a lot about the goings on of this world, far more that she. Her legs stretched from the current position and she hosted her sore body up. It was awful to have to sleep on hard ground, so bad that she sometimes wished she had been gifted a more delicate life like Emille or Miranda.  
  
Rose began to speak, but stooped in an instant when Lloyd toppled over onto ground. It was puzzling most puzzling... Was he asleep? Then she suddenly to had the strangest urge to lay down and sleep, but she hadn't been tired a moment ago... A small sent of some beautiful flower washed over her and all fell in darkness.  
  
***  
  
Dart let go of Shana's hand and walked back away from the chamber. He gave her his best smile. She smiled back, still so frightened by what was about to happen but she got some courage from him and his smile. The door shut and he breathed a slight sigh of relief. Albert's hand gripped his shoulder, "It was the right thing to do Dart." He gave a nod back and they both turned and followed Charlie out of the Signet room.  
  
Charlie had convinced Dart and Shana that nothing would go wrong, all would be good. The God of Destruction's soul was just what they needed for an edge up on the Virage. Shana had been so sad of late because she could do nothing against the menace. This was her chance to show everyone that she could do something other that help the injured. Charlie had even said that with out a new power source the cities would not fly and the Winglies could do little to help with the growing menace.  
  
***  
  
He ate dinner that night without Shana for the first time in years. It was odd having Emille sitting next to him in stead of his brown hared angel. The food itself just didn't taste as good, nor did the spirits. When he when to the main hall of Indels Castle the fire didn't feel as warm. And just as Albert had said about Emille, absence makes the heart grow fonder.  
  
He had started on the long walk to his lonely room when he heard it. A low hissing that growled and spat, then a flap of wings. By the sound of it the wings must have been enormous. Quickly he hurried himself up the steps to the closest window. Fearing that Virage might be attacking Bale he puled out his Dragoon Spirit. Out side he saw a raging fire that ate away at the foremost of Bale. It was white with a hint of red and gold, Dart had a feeling that some how the Divine Dragon was involved even though that was completely impossible. What that feeling did say was that something divine was involved. Shana!  
  
Panic over took him as the white fire ran up towards the window. Taking a desperate decision he jumped out and called forth the power of the Divine Dragoon Spirit. He almost hit the flames when the wings finally caught some of the air and lifted him away. When he had rose to an appropriate height he started to searched for the start of the fire. However all of Bale seemed to be burning all at once, no part was already burnt out or burning brighter.  
  
However one thing struck him as odd as he looked, this fire destroyed but did not create heat. If it did when would be burning to a crisp so high above the city. It also didn't create smoke. Then along with the even amount of the burning.  
  
"Dart!" Albert was very suddenly by his side, in his arms he was carrying Emille who was clawing at his arm from the fear of being dropped. "What happened!?"  
  
"I don't know!" He yelled over the screams from below.  
  
"Why is there no smoke?!!" Albert yelled back his wings beat hard to keep himself in the air.  
  
"There is no smoke because nothing is burning.." Dart couldn't tell exactly where the voice had come from but it reminded him of Shana, and could mean that something had gone wrong with Charlie's machine.  
  
"They are being absorbed." This time he could tell that voice was coming from behind them.  
  
Dart's head revolved around in a very strange manor as he saw just what was speaking. It was Shana, but Shana was floating and glowing in a red and white light. But it wasn't Shana at all. Her eyes were glowing golden and her hair and had gone golden too. She smiled at him before disappearing into the red and white light.  
  
"Shana!" Dart's voice yelled out into the air as the fire began to stop burning far below.  
  
Somewhere behind him he could hear the sound of Albert yelling and Emille panicking.  
  
A/N: I Mwahaaa!! Shana gone Waco or what? Hehehe I definitely have things planed for her... Not in that way though!!! Stop thinking that!!!  
  
Review Please!!! 


	4. Chapter four

A/N: Currently in a self destructive mood, and listening to the Sorcerers Theme from FF8, maybe a bad combination but I seem to have a very vile idea going through my head and I plan to write it. Oh and Soa is genderless, so Soa is an IT!! Not a she, not a he an IT!!!  
  
Oh and for Christmas I got a new CD player that plays MP3s too!!!! I feel LOVED!! Then I got the first 3 DVDs of Magic Knight Rayearth!!!! Yayness!!!  
  
A Blackened Art of Necromancy  
  
  
  
"This is the last thread. No longer shall they defy my existence. No longer shall I let them tap me!"  
  
Shana's golden hands when into the air and she started the summoning of the Virage. Slowly they came, like a great gray wave they flew to her divine call. Thousand upon thousands, she'd make them Master Virages all!  
  
The humans and winglys would pay for their foolishness! They would burn in her divine magic and suffer. Their ashes would give way to more Virage. Virage, her truest follower!  
  
Shana's eyes glittered with destruction, and thought of how she could some day take her army back against Soa, and destroy it for sending her out of heaven! "Soa you shall pay for your spite!"  
  
***  
  
Dart's wings beat frantically as he flew to Ulara. Only a mile outside of Bale, yet it seemed like a hundred!  
  
He landed carefully down on the teleporter for Charle's home and rushed to activate it. Green light surrounded him and he was taken inside to see what he most feared. Charle's body lay still upon the floor, his feet couldn't take him fast enough. "Charle?" He wasn't sure that he was even the one talking.  
  
Her eyes flashed open to reveal that they'd gone white, just like Lloyd's before he died. "Dart, the god took her. Shana.I. You must tell him."  
  
"Tell who?"  
  
She coughed and continued, " Lloyd. His father was. The birth city. He. Go. Dart he's. he must have.you need the.." Her voice trailed off and her white eyes closed. Dart felt her body go stiff and disintegrate into the dust of all dead things.  
  
A soft sigh escaped his lips and he rose to find other survivors.  
  
Out of all the people who had lived in Bale only four besides Albert and Emily survived. I was odd that two of them were the barding brother and sister from Seles. The other two were Kaiser head of the Second knight hood which was now the first and Taul a blond man who had been in his basement when the fire swept though. Ulara had faired better, a good seven winglys and one human had managed to escape the flames in a room were the Mecca Dragoon Spirit had been. The Spirit had protected them, then flown into the hands of Guaraha who had also been in the room  
  
All of the survivors had meet again outside between the two cities. No one was talking, some were crying, Guaraha sat on the edge of joy and sorrow. He had just became a dragoon, and he had just seen almost all of his people destroyed. The Winglys had always been few in number, they had always been a diminishing race. Them and all the other races except the humans.  
  
Realization struck him harshly, the human population was down by half after the better portion of Mille Seseau was destroyed. Now with Bale, another large capitol, it had dropped again. Humans couldn't fight Virage in such small numbers, only Winglys or Dragoons could maybe Ginatos if there was any besides Kongol. Now almost all the Winglys were gone, no Ginatos, Mimitos weren't fighters. The world was ending, all the Dragoons had done was borrowed some time. And the Winglys had wasted that time by bring Shana's other soul to the forefront! It was too bad the legend of Omnia was false.  
  
Albert sat in his own internal reservoir being held by Emille. She was doing her best to stay strong for him. Albert had for the first time in his life stopped thinking, his mind couldn't work, all he could hear were the screams of his people who he had failed to protect. His body shivered, and his eyes closed, tired with all the death he had seen.  
  
Dart didn't know how to act, he'd lost Shana, that much was clear. What wasn't was how to go forward. He needed sleep, rest for body and mind. Tomorrow he need to get word to the others and let them know what had happened. Tomorrow, but for now the world could wait.  
  
***  
  
Rose had to blink twice before her eyes would focus. Opposed to the normal one blink I'm awake, what can I slaughter today? (an old joke amongst the Originals) The room around her slowly fell into place and it was obvious that who ever had taken her here liked her.  
  
It was large and curricular room, about twelve feet from one side to the other. Her bed wasn't too big, but it was a four poster with curtains and silk sheets. Her clothes sat nicely folded on a chest at the bottom of the bed. On the floor next to her was her shoes and rapier, carefully leaning over she picked it up. The blade must have been repaired by a master smith because it was sharper and cleaner than she could ever remember it being.  
  
She put it down only to put on her clothes, which she admired for someone had spent time on them too. Then placed the rapier in it's sheath and began to explore the room. No window just a door, which wasn't locked. Besides the bed and chest it had no other furniture. The floor was light blue and white marble chopped up into little blocks. The walls were simple wood that had been wound together like a basket then painted.  
  
Growing board with the room she pressed her ear against the door. No noise was coming from the other side, but then it was thick. Slowly she opened it. It lead into another room with the same floor but white regular wooden walls. Across from her was another door that was slowly opening. She pulled out her rapier and watched it carefully. Then the door just swung open and Meru stared across at her, "My god Rose I'm not the evil demon who put us here!!"  
  
"It is wise to be careful Meru," She said as a comeback.  
  
"Whatever!" Meru's head swung back and forth, "Since your in that room who do you think is in the rest??"  
  
Rose said nothing to but looked down the long line of doors to her right. One near the end opened, then closed revealing Lloyd. He stared down at them peeping out of their doors like they were insane. Then smiled.  
  
"Um Lloyd. Why are you smiling???" She made it sound like Lloyd had gone straight over the edge.  
  
"Were in Omnia Meru, I would think even she'd be happy about that," Lloyd said jerking his thumb towards Rose who had a most sour look on her face.  
  
Rose growled at Lloyd, had he gone insane! Omnia didn't exist! And he knew her name! If he could call Meru by hers then he should bother calling her Rose!  
  
"What hit your head?" Asked a voice from up the hallway, "Omnia is a legend! Not real you moron!" Rose turned her head to see that the newest dragoon Nesha was the speaker.  
  
Lloyd just smiled again, "Come now Nesha, your a Wingly. Tell me where we are then."  
  
She only had to close her eyes for a second before they popped open, "We're.We're not on Endness are we?"  
  
"The reason why no one ever found out where Omnia is, is because it's located in a dimension similar to the ones that that Dragons live in."  
  
"And you would you know that?" Rose asked, once again thinking about how Lloyd knew too much, and too little [1].  
  
"Because Omnia was designed by a team my father was on. I just never knew if I actually excised till now." Lloyd walked off towards the end of the hallway and disappeared around a corner.  
  
"Seems like Lloyds father was a workaholic!" Meru said only quite enough for Lloyd not to hear.  
  
"Too bad it runs in the family." Nesha said laughing, and even Rose had to smile some.  
  
  
  
[1] Lloyd knew about how the Virage Embryo would create a Utopia, just not about the world being destroyed first (.  
  
A/N: I've been in my PJs all day. Ton of fun!! As you can tell my vile moment kind of ended with the scene change. Heheeheee Happy Christmas/ Winter Solstice!!  
  
Review people! And someone, how do you spell Mimitos??? HOW???? And who was the Minitos in Lohan that was standing on the boxes?? Pette or something??? 


	5. Chapter five

A/N: Shana is not evil, the Virage Embryo, God of Destruction is!! Not that I'm standing up for her or anything... *people throw stuff at Sors* OK, ok Shana is evil!!!  
  
Oh and thank you Striker for telling me how to spell Minito!! Like I've said soooo many times, I lost all my records of names and stuff!! And since SOMEONE is borrowing all of my disks except the third..... Hey! Shana is on the thrid disk! *note how easly I get side tracked* I'd also like to thank all the people who have reviewed!! I LOVE MY REVIEWERS AND WISH I COULD SEND THEM CANDY. Only then you'd think I was an evil person out to get you and... well that is how the story goes!!  
  
Areana I don't eat sugar while writing a serious fic! I eat cheese (Sharp cheddar) and have one of those Oriental incense going. They have em at hobby lobby, and their is one called Opulent Opium! Hehehee, makes you wonder!! Also you should note that I have a natural sugar level that puts me at risk for a DUI!! Or as my friends call it a DUSI Driving under a sugary influence!  
  
Just out of curiousty how many of you people have the Legend of Dragoon OST? Not the tracks the real CD? I do!!! Got it off Ebay!! It's soooo cool!! I just repeat the battle music over and over and over.... Then I start listening to Rammstine and I go murder happy (not really). Any-who time to get back on track, don't own Legend of Dragoon. Bla-bla-blaa!  
  
A Blackened Art of Necromancy  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Loreena Mckennitt The Book Of Secrets  
  
Skellig I'd hear the ocean breathe;  
  
Exhale upon the shore  
  
I knew the tempest's blood  
  
Its wrath I would endure  
  
  
  
Haschel stood upon the practice peer for marshal arts students. He looked across the ocean. Thinking about how the Virage had yet to cross the ocean. He turned and started walking back down the plank, today him and Kongol would leave Rouge, leave it forever.  
  
Kongol waited silently in the boat that would carry them to the Queen Furry, Haschel was sad to leave his home again. But Dart and the others had asked that they come back. The old man came slowly down the steps and looked at Kongol and smiled, "Back to the big cites! No more fish either!" Kongol nodded, but deep down inside he knew the old man loved fish.  
  
"Yes, they be glad to have us."  
  
"They will."  
  
"They will be glad to have us." Kongol repeated, thanking Haschel for his help with the confusing human language.  
  
***  
  
All of the survivors were staying at Albert's Northern mansion. It was only half as big as the castle, but had enough room for twice their number. However Miranda who was currently searching Ulara had no idea were all the people had gone.  
  
Bale was perfectly intact and so was Ulara, but no one was there! It was like all the people had got up and left. "Damn Albert could have left a note!" She said as she walked back outside of Ulara. She only had one option left, and she didn't like it in the least. It would leave her completely venerable to attacks from monsters and maybe even what had scared off all the people.  
  
Closing her eyes she focused on the Dragoon Spirit. Then followed its connection to the others. She could sense Albert, some one else and Dart north of her current position. Haschel and Kongol were just off shore from Rouge. But Meru, Rose, Zeig, and that other girl were.They weren't anywhere she could sense.  
  
Her eyes opened just before a monster could take a swing at her, quickly she rolled to the side and pulled out a dagger from her boot. One stab and the monster turned to dust, se laughed at how easy Serdian monsters were.  
  
The she noticed the dust that looked just like the dust that was all over the floor in both cities. Miranda gulped, had something killed all of the people? Virage weren't strong enough for that, not with Winglys and Dragoons. Right?  
  
***  
  
Zackwell had been humiliated by the humans who had passed through his domain. Zackwell didn't like being humiliated by mortals. He hated how they could be so strong in life, yet so weak in death! Never would he fall to their level or let them drag him down.  
  
The Winglys had locked them in this place when it fell, and for 11,000 years they had been content to stay and play with souls. Now there was a new leader, the Herosa! She had a huge army, and now would lead them against Soa! The Herosa would be their savior!  
  
***  
  
Zieg opened his door slowly, just a little so he could hear what the people outside his room were saying. They weren't talking now they were laughing. He eased it open a few more inches when he saw Rose, she was standing next to the new Water Dragoon and Garden Dragoon. However before he noticed any of that he noticed that they were Winglys. At one point he would have prided himself at that instant knowledge, but now he hated it. They weren't Melbu Frama or Faust. They hadn't been alive in that era, they were even dragoons now.  
  
Shaking his head he walked out to greet them. "Good morning." Rose turned, she had a most sour look on her face.  
  
"We appear to be in Omnia, or so Lloyd thinks!" She hissed at him.  
  
Meru saw opportunity when it passed by and couldn't help but add in a low male like voice, "My father did this, and my father did that, my father is god!" The girl next to her cracked in to a fit of laughter at the impression.  
  
"Really?" He said doing his best to recapture the Winglys attention, "If he says so."  
  
"Oh so now you've flown the coop to?" Rose asked her very skeptical self taking charge.  
  
"Charlie never told you then," He asked, "Lloyds father did work on the Omnia project for her. He told me. Frama that."  
  
"That must have been weird!" Meru said before walking off to bang on a door next to hers. "Time to get up!!"  
  
Nesha shook her head but joined in the fun, though no one was in those rooms.  
  
"Did he really."She tucked some hair behind one of the purple cat ears on her head and sighed.  
  
"Where did Lloyd go?"  
  
"Hm. Down and around the corner. I'm guessing we should follow." Garbing some of Meru's hair she pulled her down towards the corner then let go and said something to Meru along the lines of letting drugged people sleep.  
  
Nesha passed Zieg by and followed them around the corner. Zeig in turn followed them around the corner too. Lloyd was standing at a door talking to a man Zieg thought was named Deven.  
  
"So were the only ones here?" Deven asked.  
  
"It appears to be that way," Lloyd answered.  
  
"So what about the others, Kira and so forth?" Nesha asked worriedly.  
  
Lloyd shrugged indifferently, "I think they just wanted to talk with you Dragoons, and since Deven and I were up we got dragged along."  
  
"First thing you've said that made sense." Rose grumbled.  
  
"What's with her?" Deven asked, "didn't she get beauty sleep?"  
  
Lloyd hid a smirk as Rose glared back at the two men, even though she was a good four inches shorter than them they shank back. Zieg was so focused on them that he didn't even see Meru wonder past them and open the door at the end of the hall.  
  
"WOW, you people come and look!!" She yelled jerking every one out of their world.  
  
Hurrying over to her they saw just what was behind the door.  
  
  
  
A/N: Hahahhahaaa! Cliff hanger!! Oh yeah! Now you're going to have to wait a day or so for me to write more!! However we do have a consolation prize! Meru if you'll do the honors!  
  
Meru: For all you people who want more go read the nice suicide seen at DearDiary.net she's SorsX under Anything & Everything! So go read and feel sad! *.*  
  
Lloyd: She stopped calling me Lloyd-pop! So review!! 


	6. Chapter six

A/N: Today's blog will be shorter than the last and the fic will be long.. I don't own Legend of Dragoon, and lets face it- if I did I would be creating a legend of dragoon 2, not writing fan fics. Still loving my reviews, without you people I might forget to write!  
  
Oh and I found my records!! So I'll be going back through most of this fic and fixing miss-spellings and revising. Don't worry I'll let you know on my bio what chapters have been changed.  
  
Note: The Garden/Mecca dragoons have to be winglys because so much of being able to control their element comes from strong magic. However the Garden is more powerful magically and the Mecca is more powerful physically (just cause magic is an opposing force of Mecca). Ok so know you know!  
  
A Blacken Art of Necromancy  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Amazing..." Rose looked out over a huge scooping landscape of a city at night. Stretching for hundreds of miles in every way it must have been the largest city that any of them had seen. Far below them their was water and little bubble homes like the ones in Furni then on tall metallic blue poles their was platforms, bubbles and runways like those of Ulara. These platforms stretched far up into the darken sky. Then in the sky itself was large floating mounds of earth that had huge amounts of plants growing on them. The city was lit with little balls of green-white light that were attached to long cords and hung from the platforms above.  
  
Meru smiled then laughed, "Every things the color of my Spirit!"  
  
"I didn't realize that It was going to be this. big." Lloyd said.  
  
From a few feet out in front of the group a teleporter came to life. The bright green magic forming several people. The first was a Wingly woman with Silver-blue hair like Meru's, behind her was another Wingly (male) and two Minitos (both male). The Wingly in the front smiled and reached out a hand, "I'm Silval, we are most pleased to welcome you Dragoons."  
  
"Thank you," Zieg extended his hand to her's and shook it. "I'm quite pleased to meet you, may I ask were we are?"  
  
"You are in Omnia Zeig, we had not meant to take all of you here by surprise but the timing was crucial. If you would follow me all will be explained."  
  
Zeig looked at the rest of his group before nodding and walking on to the teleporter with her. Deven looked over at Lloyd, never having seen such a thing in his life.  
  
"Just stand on it and don't think to hard." Lloyd muttered before walking over, Deven following shyly behind.  
  
The green light enclosed them for a brief second then the world reappeared before them. Deven took an involuntary step back Half amazed and half freaked out by what had just happened.  
  
One of the Minitos spoke up, "If all of you would come tis way, de counsel o-waits."  
  
Zieg nodded and followed the little creature through the large oak doors at the other side of the room.  
  
"Hehee, this so exciting" Meru said to Nesha who nodded enthusiastically.  
  
Within the room was a large circular table and it had several people sitting at it. The Wingly man took a seat at the table to the middle and muttered something to the Giganto next to him.  
  
"These are," Said the Silval, "the counsel. We have Meridao representative of the Mermaids to your left." A young looking woman who appeared to be half Mermaid like Damia smiled. "Then Savorn representative of the Gigantos." A large man with jet black mohocked hair nodded. "Dilrivan is representative of us Winglys." The man who had walked with them there sat and smiled kindly. "Singie is our representative for the Minitos" The Minitos smiled quite large and resituated himself on his rather tall chair. "And Christopher is the Human representative." The only human smiled and nodded his red-brown hair, glasses and semi lanky figure made him look more like a book worm than Albert.  
  
Pausing she started with the Dragoons, "This is Zieg Red Dragoon, Rose Darkness Dragoon, Meru Water Dragoon, Nesha Garden Dragoon, Mr. Deven and." She paused as if unsure what to call Lloyd, "And Lloyd."  
  
Politely Silval and the two Minitos left and closed the doors behind them, Zeig smiled and sat down at the other side of the circle table in the middle of the empty seats. Rose sat down to this right and Meru next to her. Nesha sat next to Meridao and Meru. To Zieg's left sat Lloyd and Deven, who felt much more at ease next to the Human rep than some one with bright green hair.  
  
"It is very good to come here but I'm afraid that we would all like some explanations." Zieg said not really directing his statement at anyone.  
  
Dilrivan nodded, "Most understandable. We would have brought here under your knowledge but Shana was coming and the group didn't have time for explanations... You should first know that the other Dragoons should be arriving soon. Then you should also know that Charlie Frama has died."  
  
"What?!" Rose snapped.  
  
"A day ago she put the moon child Shana into an extraction chamber," Said Meridao calmly, "She was going to use the God's soul to power Ulara and another Wingly city so that they could put an end to the Virage. However something went wrong and the God simply over took Shana. With the amount of power that the God has it destroyed Ulara and Bale."  
  
"Destroyed?" Meru asked her mind silently wondering if Guaraha had escaped.  
  
"We know that their were survivors and have sent forth several people out to find them, and the Dragoons." Dilrivan said comfortingly to the Wingly. "The Mecca Dragoon Spirit had has apparently found a partner in one of those survivors."  
  
"The group said they would be back by the end of today," Christopher spoke, "We know for a fact however that Shana has called all of the Virage to our front door. She has also gone to Mayfil and enlisted the aid of the demons."  
  
The Minitos waved his hand out into the center of the table, "We `ave got a map of Endness `ere that sows da current positions of many different tings." In the center of the table a large 3D map appeared, showing all of the different mountains cities and so forth with startling accuracy. "Shana is currently `ere at the white dot." Singie said pointing to the spot which was located in northern Gloriano next to the Fourtos Ocean.  
  
"Why is she there?" Asked Zieg.  
  
"We think that she is their because she wants to attack us, our portal to this dimension opens their. However it could be just a coincidence." Dilrivan stood and moved his hand down towards Serdio which was suddenly magnified. "If you see here the Dragoon Spirit's are represented by their color, they wouldn't show up if they didn't have a partner."  
  
Miranda's white dot appeared just north of Bale. Dart, Albert and who ever had the Mecca appeared several more miles north of Miranda.  
  
"The Thunder and Earth Dragoons are here," Dilrivan moved his hand to the Aquatic Coral Reef and a Purple and Golden spot appeared.  
  
"So we're all alive?" Nesha asked, even if she didn't know them their lives still concerned her.  
  
"Correct... However we did just bring you here to inform you of your friends positions," Meridao said, "If we are to successfully survive this we need to take Shana out of the picture."  
  
"You... wait we already went through all that! Dart isn't going to agree to anything of the sort!" Meru yelled out.  
  
"It has to be done Meru. We don't have any choice, it's this world or her!" Dilrivan yelled back.  
  
"That all very nice, but how do you expect us to take on a army of Virage and demons with a God as their boss?!" Zieg queried back, Melbu Frama was only destroy after his death... His death, maybe they knew what was going on?  
  
"That's why you here, to fix things that what you Dragoons do!" Meridao yelled back at him.  
  
"Excuse me!" Rose yelled at her.  
  
"People!" Deven suddenly stood up. "Now I know that I'm not a Dragoon here but I'd rather not see my world end on account of people getting into fights!" In a strange eerie way everyone went quite, and Lloyd had to smile to himself. Deven may not be one of them but he never took sides and hated politics. That made for some one would could actually focus on the important things.  
  
"Do you know about the resurrections?" Lloyd asked, taking the silence as an opportunity.  
  
"Resurrections?" Savorn cocked his eyebrow.  
  
"Myself, Rose, Zieg and Deven have all been brought back to life. Only magic could do something like that, so would you know what it was?" Lloyd asked again.  
  
"No, we weren't aware of these resurrections at all." Dilrivan said as if they were insane.  
  
"Really?" Meru said forgetting all about Shana.  
  
"Are you sure that you were resurrected?"  
  
"Yes!" Rose and Zieg both snapped at them.  
  
"oh..." Meridao said quietly.  
  
Dilrivan shook his head and then walked to the door. In a few seconds Silval walked in, "If you would please take them some were to eat, I think the council needs time to think on this news."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"DelRay's place on the east might be good." Christopher spoke up.  
  
"No I think they would like Gimp's." Said Meridao.  
  
"That place if wonderful, if your a Mermaid!" Singie hollered.  
  
"I think the council needs a break to Dilrivan." Christopher said standing up.  
  
"Fine, out with the lot of you!" He yelled.  
  
Christopher leaned over to Deven, "Have you ever heard of a cheese burger?"  
  
"No... What is it."  
  
"A greasy sandwich with cheese and meat."  
  
"Sounds good...."  
  
"Alright then come with me, I'll show you around and all." Christopher smiled and stood up.  
  
A/N: Go check out some of my Lloyd wallpapers @ http://raptorjnb.com/shrines/silveron/fan2.html  
  
Next chapter they go out to eat in Omnia and the others arrive! Hope all of you enjoy!!! Oh and do you think it's a good or bad thing to have a futuristic city in LoD or what? Too weird, too cool, ok but lay off the sci- fi...  
  
Review People it's a Good Thing! ( 


	7. Chapter seven

A/N: Don't wanna write!!! Noooo!!! Oh well I don't own Legend of Dragoon, so forth and so on....  
  
Note: The reason why she doesn't want to write is because she killed her wrist whist skiing this weekend. Then the bump reappeared... Don't ask, it's like a piece of cartilage that broke lose.  
  
A/N: Oh, hey about skiing I have master Moguls! Yay!!! Oh and I ski, don't not mistake me for a boarder!!! Though I did try it once and run into a tree, but I survived! *.*  
  
*Revised April 24 2003*  
  
A Blacked Art of Necromancy  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Haschel's eyes watched the approaching storm carefully, it didn't look promising. Puler had said that the might have to take refuge near the coast in an inlet. But that could only make things worse if they crashed upon the rocks...  
  
He turned down to see to Kongol, who had been getting sicker and sicker every day. While doing this he missed the flash of green light upon the main land.  
  
The flash grew brighter till it formed a circle and then left behind the forms of two Winglies, a Giganto and a human.  
  
***  
  
Miranda couldn't have been happier to see them, and alive too!  
  
They had been in Albert's northern home. It was a place his father had built for him when was younger and more into books than politics. She had once wondered why he never went there, the place was beautiful and large. With a view upon old pine forests that rose gracefully up mountains.  
  
She knew that her Sisters and Queen had taken refuge there, but while in Bale she had not expected to find Albert and Dart here. They of course had the most interesting information on Shana. Then again she also had some interesting information to give, on the multiplying Virage problem.  
  
Albert had taken his time to explain that they had sent for Haschel and Kongol if they could come. Continuing he talked about how Charle had sent for Shana, and the extraction of her other soul, and how her other soul had taken her over in some mishap, and killed all living things in Bale and Ulara.  
  
"So none of building were harmed at all Miranda?" Queen Theresea asked not believing that such a thing was possible.  
  
"Not at all, I could find some types of food yet others had burned." She smiled politely to her Queen, "Albert I'd like to speak with you later about some of the other discoveries." Miranda said turning to him.  
  
"I'll go," Theresea said kindly and walked off.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I hate to have to tell you this, but Lloyd has been revived..." She trailed off unsure of how he would take the news.  
  
"Lloyd," he asked, "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes... I saw him with my own eyes, he was with the Garden Dragoon. And was quite alive..." She bowed her head, Lloyd was greatly disliked by Albert for a number of reasons.  
  
"I see..."  
  
"What?! Just I see, I was expecting you to be a bit more... Angry?" She asked furious.  
  
Albert shook his head and stood, "I'd like some time to think Miranda, if you don't mind."  
  
"Oh, yes." She had barley finished those words when he walked off to the upper part of the house.  
  
Albert thought alone at the balcony to the north. The high mountains lightly dusted with snow. The trees forever green, and the bushes a hazy golden color.  
  
His mind wondered onto the days when they had first met. Lloyd wasn't much younger that himself by looks. He seemed to have a gentle persona and vast mind. Always on his feet and never lazy or underestimating the enemy. He was well taught about the ethics of war, and at the same time seamed unbothered by his current participence in one.  
  
That Lloyd had ever so slowly changed.  
  
When Dole brought his tropes right up to the borders around Lohan, Albert had sent his men out. Lloyd had given him the best advice. There was no dough even now that Lloyd had ever given him wrong advice. But when Dole was defeated with high losses on both sides, Lloyd slowly grew more and more detached. His mind would wonder and he wonder off with it. Albert now knew that was from meetings with Dole and Diaz. However as the death toll mounted Lloyd really faulted himself for it. And in doing so seemed to become more sinister, as if he was loosing his humanity...  
  
Albert had though at the time that the man really did on some level listen to those ethics. But now he knew it was because Lloyd was blaming himself (not untruthfully) for the death and the war.  
  
Albert's mind searched deeper into his thought, reflecting on the time that Lloyd killed Lavits.  
  
He could see even now so clearly Lavits rushing forward towards his left to implant his spear into Lloyd. He could hear the man's words, "King Albert!" and the wind from the transformation. Then a sound of fire and flames, and his own neck cracking as he turned it to see what had happened. Then the fiery sword come up deep into and though Lavits' chest as Lloyd simply stepped aside. Then Dart's yell and the sound of a Wingly wings as Lloyd jumped off the fortress.  
  
Albert hadn't known the sound at the time, but now it was so familiar. With Meru zipping all over the place, and other Winglies who he had met.  
  
A small hand pressed lightly down on his shoulder and he looked over to see Emily.  
  
"I heard from Wink."  
  
There was another side of the story. Wink had been saved by Lloyd twice when he could have just left her. Then she had saved him from Dart and if Dart had been a lesser swordsman she'd have died.  
  
"Who..."  
  
"She over heard, and told me before she ran off. I think Miranda went after her. It is not hard to see why she feels for the man..." Her eyes looked out to at the mountains.  
  
"He did save her life."  
  
"I forgive him."  
  
"What?" He had to ask her, not only had he put her asleep of half a year he'd harmed her people through Lenus.  
  
"My sister Lisa looked into the stars for me when I was younger and told me that people reborn were people brought back for good reason. If someone has the power to bring back the dead, they must also have the wisdom to use it wisely."  
  
He nodded, Emille did have good wisdom herself.  
  
"We should go back in, there is a wingly here to see us." She said lightly before turning back.  
  
Albert followed her lightly, wondering what he would do about the man who took his best friends life. What others in the group would do, and most of all what Lloyd would do.  
A/N: ... Ok major sappiness on Albert! So much sap I think I'm drowning! *gurgle, gurgle*  
  
Meru: I get to go eat in Omnia! I wonder what the food is like?  
  
Deven: What's a hamburger?  
  
Meru: . Stupid human who never gets out! *thwaps him with stick*  
  
Deven: Owie! 


	8. Chapter eight

A/N: I think I only need to say one thing... Hamburgers!  
  
Oh and don't own Legend of Dragoon.  
  
A Blackened Art of Necromancy  
  
Meru, Nesha, and Lloyd had been kindly invited out by Dilrivan. He said that it was the best they come with them to the Winglies section of the city. Nesha had blindly asked why the moment they left the building. Dilrivan had simply told her that not even Omnia had completely eliminated race division.  
  
He had taken them to a teleporter which must have flown them thousands of miles away for it had taken almost ten minutes for them to reappear. They had then followed him to a large circular building that had a sign above it that read in Wingly "Curet" which in ruff translation meant Light Blue or Silver Blue in description of someone's hair color.  
  
Once inside they encountered the same basket woven walls only now with a light blue and pale green color. A short wingly girl hushed Dilrivan after her and they followed.  
  
"Azale will be with you in a moment." She said in wingly before rushing off.  
  
"Why do all of the walls have this weaving thing going on?" Meru asked.  
  
"They work better on the supports. It's a desired look too."  
  
"Fashionable? Alright so ...Um, what is there to eat anyway?" Meru queried him again.  
  
"Food." Dilrivan said back obviously humoring himself. Lloyd couldn't help smile to.  
  
"I think this place has done something to your heads!" Meru cried out a little to loud.  
  
"`ould you mind your guests Dilrivan?" It was a female Minito who spoke up.  
  
"Azale, this is Meru, Nesha and Lloyd. They are our wingly dragoons that arrived."  
  
"O, I see. Ten you'd bets be ordering `or em."  
  
"Well, start them," He said indication Meru and Nesha, " out with some Odessa. I think Lloyd here would like Barch."  
  
"Usually for you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
The female Minito walked off again leaving the little group to talk.  
  
"I though you said..."  
  
"Humans and Giganto mainly get along. Winglies, Minitos and Mermaids on the other side. It all has to do with magic."  
  
"Who has it and who does not." Lloyd responded understandingly.  
  
"Yes. But compared to what we left behind things are much better."  
  
"That is if you even know what you left behind." Lloyd responded coolly.  
  
"I was born on Endiness, though I don't remember much of it." Dilrivan turned coolly back on Lloyd.  
  
"`ere you are." Azale said as she carefully sat the drinks upon the table. The Odessa that Meru and Nesha had gotten was a dark blue color with little green bubbles floating in it. Lloyd's Barch was dark brown with a heavy yet light smell. Dilrivan had gotten a similar dark brown drink, but with a different smell.  
  
"So, `at will `ey be eattin?" She asked as Dilrivan slurped down the strange liquid.  
  
"No idea. So are any of you vegetarians?"  
  
"No way!" Meru cried out in fake disgust.  
  
"No." Nesha and Lloyd responded at the same time after Meru.  
  
"`ell, den Meru ought to get some steak."  
  
"Ok......" Meru said, not understanding what steak was.  
  
"Let Germade think up something creative." Dilrivan suggested kindly.  
  
"O, `at could be dangers." Azale went off to another table after gathering the responses.  
  
Nesha very carefully put her finger into the strange colored liquid and looked at the little blue tear. Ever so hesitantly she licked it to discover that it tasted of sweet blueberries. Then lifting the glass up to her lips she drank but a sip, the little green bubbles tasted like some other fruit she couldn't name.  
  
"Hey this is good!!" Meru cried out next to her.  
  
Nesha looked over at Lloyd who was quietly drinking the dark brown liquid. "What is yours like?"  
  
"Mhmm? Good, strong too." He replied in normal Lloyd fashion.  
  
"So, is a steak like cooked wood or what?" Meru asked next to her and Dilrivan almost snorted out some of his drink in what ever joke he had just heard.  
  
***  
  
Christopher had ended up taking all of the humans out to eat. They had ended up going on top of one of the flying mounds of dirt. According to Christopher this was were almost all of the humans lived and all of the Gigantos.  
  
Zieg had asked quickly why the humans lived there, as if he suspected the Winglies of continuing slavery.  
  
"Oh no. Mecca do all of the work. I'd have to say that most humans are richer than Winglys are. But the Gigantos a defiantly on the lower end of the scale. It's really because of the factories, they don't pay that much."  
  
"What do you mean?" Deven asked quizzically as he waited for his mystical hamburger.  
  
"Well the humans that live here, there aren't to many, own the factories. Winglies have this theory that it's in human nature to be greedy... Well the humans who own the factories don't pay the Gigantos that much. I'd have to say that for the better part that theory is true."  
  
"Perhaps Omnia just got some bad blood." Deven said.  
  
"Some? Oh no the problem is much, much worse. It's no wonder the magicals hate us."  
  
"Magicals?" Rose queried.  
  
"The races that can use magic. But it's our own fault really for that. That's why no one really does anything about the way the Winglies get their way."  
  
"Get their way?"  
  
"Dilrivan is a good man, but he knows that everything is working ok, and he doesn't want to do something drastic and lose votes. It's sad to because I've had a good many ideas. But that's the way things work.  
  
Gigantos work labor, and law jobs. Humans own everything. Winglies run all the magic, Mirs do their own things in fashion and so forth. Minitos work in establishments like shops and so forth. We don't have a very large poor class. Dilrivan just doesn't want to make anything topple over like Geare did."  
  
At the puzzled look on their faces he continued. "Geare was the old Wingly on the Council. Not a good man, the saying was that he'd lived to long during the Campaign. He had a lot of things done like dividing Omnia up into sectors and levels. He pulled humans out of jobs and forced them to work with Gigantos."  
  
"That's bad." Deven commented.  
  
"Yep. Lucky for us Mavor lead a revolt. Then he put Dilrivan in charge, but he made sure that Winglies kept the power over the council."  
  
"Mavor, as in the scientist?" Zieg ask recalling the name from his younger years. The man had been a very important scientist who worked for Lord Frama then for Charlie during the Dragon Campaign in Aglis.  
  
"Yes, the man has got blood better than Melbu Frama I guessing. He's been working in genetics for years now."  
  
"What?" Rose asked.  
  
"Oh, you know....Never mind, here's our food I'll explain latter."  
  
Deven looked down at his plate at the yummy looking piece of meat, and smiled.  
  
***  
  
Nesha lightly poked Meru in the shoulder, "You ok?"  
  
The younger Wingly jumped at the touch, "Yeah, just zoned!"  
  
"Alright, the other dragoons are here. They just arrived. Heeheehe, they don't seem very happy!" Nesha dashed off to the other dragoons and Meru slowed followed her, questions blazing through her head.  
  
"Meru!" A streak of silver and red rushed towards her and she almost fell over as it hit her full on.  
  
"Guaraha! Oh my Soa your alright I heard about Bale and..."  
  
"It's ok!" He messed with her hair slightly and pulled her off to the main group. "Guess what? I'm the Mecca Dragoon!!!" He said as they entered the main hallway.  
  
Albert stood silently next to Dart and Kongol listening to the conversation with Zieg and Rose. Haschel and Miranda were trying to figure things out from Deven who was very carefully trying to edge away from the two. Nesha was walking around sort of goggling at the group.  
  
"Dart! Albert!" Meru rushed over to the two of them then gave each hugs and tried to give Kongol one to. "It's so wonderful to see you!!!"  
  
"It's nice to see you to Meru." Dart responded in a deadpan like voice.  
  
"I heard about Shana and I'm so sorry..." She said scratching the floor with her toe.  
  
"It's alright. Have you seen Lloyd, we had heard that he'd been..."  
  
"Nope! After we got back from eating he disappeared!" She said happily.  
  
"Eating?" Albert asked breaking out of his revere.  
  
"Oh yeah, one of the council members...er... Dilrivan, he took all us Winglies out to eat, real fun! So why do you guys wanna see Lloyd?"  
  
Dart and Albert just gave her blank looks like it was dead obvious why they would want to see Lloyd.  
  
"Ooohhh.... Yeah sorry haven't seen him!"  
  
"Tell us if you do..." Albert turned around as Dilrivan and several others walked into the hallway were the dragoons were staying.  
  
"Dart." He said looking at the group.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I was wondering if you could come with us, something has happened..." Dart turned and walked away with the Winglies.  
  
"Wonder what's going on." Guaraha replied as they left for the teleporter.  
  
***  
  
Dilrivan took out the dagger and plunged it deep into the young man's heart. Two beautiful blue eyes looked up at him as a wicked smile smeared across his face.  
  
  
  
A/N: Haha a cliff hanger!!!! Now I drive all of you mad! I've been listening to Halloween town from Kingdom hearts forever now. Dee, de. Dee, de! @.@  
  
Lots of important explanations here so try to read all of it if you can put up with the board-ness.  
  
Q: Do you want me to revive Lavits and others or what??? Tell me!!!! I don't have a clue who I really want back!!! 


	9. Chapter nine

A/N: Hello! Star Fruit, yes Dart is dead.... *grin* I've been having a bad case of writers block, it sucked. Well I finally forced myself to write. So if this sucks just tell me and I'll redo it. Don't own Legend of Dragoon.  
  
A Blackened Art of Necromancy  
  
  
  
"We're leaving." Dart sated calmly as he walked back into the hallway that held the dragoons.  
  
"We are?" Several of them asked.  
  
"Yes. They have some stuff they'd like to give us before for we leave. They want us at the barrier tomorrow morning, so get some sleep." Dart walked past the group of Dragoons who were gathered there.  
  
"Already?"  
  
"What about Shana?"  
  
"Give us stuff?"  
  
These whispers filled the room and the dragoons worried over what was happening. Albert couldn't help but back away from them towards Rose. All that had happened, this was too much.  
  
Rose stood with Albert apart from the group. Watching as Zieg managed to pry himself away from the main group and join the two, "What do you think?" He asked her calmly.  
  
"They are asking for too much of us... Even with two new dragoons we can't take back a world." She replied with a sigh.  
  
"No, we'd need an army behind us for anything of the sort." Zieg leaned up against the wall and did a very familiar flick of his hair.  
  
"What was Lloyd up to in leaving?" Rose asked pointy ignoring the fact that Albert was next to her.  
  
Zieg gave her a look then continued, "Mavor asked him to leave."  
  
"Mavor? Who is that?" Albert asked.  
  
"A Wingly scientist. He's a large power here. I think he knew Lloyd some how though... Lloyd left to see that man then left through the barrier."  
  
"Christopher spoke of the man has been working in Genetics?" Rose added in the little piece of information.  
  
"Hmm, whatever that man is playing at I'm surprised Lloyd would listen. He barely listen to m- Diaz after all..." Zieg said curiously remembering the feeling of talking yet not being the one talking.  
  
Albert suddenly stalked off, in a sort of mute anger that nether Rose nor Zieg could place or understand.  
  
***  
  
The black beast of burden walked lightly down the paths that had led to Bale. Or what had once been Bale. Lloyd had left on information that might be key to many things. Left on the information of his mother, Sirona. She had told him something that that she could not trust to the Dragoons because of the warnings of a spy within them.  
  
The Sacred Sisters have powers each. One to the Army, one to healing, one to the Queen and one for Soa.  
  
Miranda must be the one for the Army, so to must Luanna be for healing. Setie and Wink remain, one of them will have the powers to speak to Soa.  
  
Shana will hunt all of them down in search of the one who can talk to Soa. We mustn't let that happen...  
  
No, We wont let that happen. It was for his mother's warning that he now left to find the other three Sacred Sisters and take them back to Omnia. They would be safest there....  
  
***  
  
The demons of Mayfil had pleased their master well. The plan to put a spy imposition with the Dragoons had worked only to well. Now that the Divine Dragoon was dead, and with a leader of Omnia locked away deep in the heart of this hell...  
  
To them it was only a matter of time till the rebirth would happen. Herosa would strike down the God Soa. Then she would recreate the world in the image of her own. The Demons and Virages would replace the Humans and Winglies. The world would be their heaven and hell.  
  
***  
  
Shana smiled as the demons pulled the young wingly man towards her. He looked so fragile in their hands... "What is your name?" She asked quietly as they let him slump into a chair across from her.  
  
"Dilrivan..." He muttered.  
  
"Your the lead Wingly in Omnia correct?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Do you know who can speak to Soa?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Oh come now! What harm will it do you? You have Omnia don't you?" She hissed at him.  
  
"Not any more..." Memories of his home flashed in his eyes. He have never really been away from Omnia before. Now the world was filled with gray and brown. No light blues or hyper greens to confer him. No black sky and dark blue sea to surround his home. Nothing but gray and brown, and a ugly blue sky.  
  
"I'll let you go back if you tell me who can speak to Soa..." She said using a sweet voice that this body had acquired.  
  
"No..." He said lowing his head.  
  
"I wish to speak with it!! Soa has condemned me here to your mortal world and I will have knowledge of why!!!!!" She yelled at his loosing her temper.  
  
"What will you do?"  
  
"To this world? That's what I'll know when I speak to Soa... Too you? I'll burn you in a flame that doesn't kill you till you tell me who!" She could see the Wingly shaking.  
  
"They'll notice that I'm gone. They come here and kill you!" He yelled at her gaining some of his courage back from the thoughts of his fellow council members.  
  
"No they wont. I have a very good shape shifter taking your place, and another taking Dart's. They will never know... Never."  
  
Dilrivan began to shake uncontrollably. He was a cowered with a good tongue. He had never been good at anything other than taking orders. She was going to burn his body with a gray fire. He'd seen what it could do before. Make some one who had never screamed before scream till they screamed blood. Make them beg for a death even by the worst of means.  
  
He was weak, he couldn't take that sort of punishment. He'd... he'd... "One of the Sacred Sisters can..." He hdn't wanted to, but it had to be done, he had too...  
  
A/N: I have redone some of the stuff on Chapters 1-3 and will hopefully fix four up real nice! I'd like it a lot if some you would go look at my diary!! I love it personally! The address is: http://www.deardiary.net/cgi- bin/viewer.cgi?diary=68644  
  
I'd like to thank all you people for dealing with the wait! Sorry bout that but as I said I was having a writers block moment! I need to learn HTML so my writing will be neater, so if anyone has any good web sites or so forth I'd appreciate it! 


	10. Chapter ten

A/N: Dart's dead.... I'm So SORRRY!!!! Really, but he is literally in a better place now! Anyway it had to happen because of the story line, besides now Zieg can be leader and we can chose a new DD. We could pick Lloyd, Deven, Zieg (and have someone else become the FD) or we could have Dilrivan pick it up and I could rewrite some of the plot.... *smile* Well, I'm leaving it up to you for now!  
  
Somewhere in a hidden memory  
  
Images float before my eyes  
  
Of fragrant nights of straw and of bonfires  
  
And dancing till the next sunrise.  
  
All Souls Night by Loreena Mckennitt  
  
A Blackened Art of Necromancy  
  
  
  
Zieg and the other dragoons gathered around the 3D map. On which they could see most of Shana's forces. The Virages covered Gloriano, the demon army from Mayfil was converging on the Barrens and Shana was in the deserted Ulara.  
  
"We need to protect Tiberona," Albert said thinking fondly of Emille.  
  
"Indeed, It's the only land untouched," Zieg agreed.  
  
"Lohan and my forest are fine to!!" Meru shouted.  
  
"So is Rogue!" Haschel boasted.  
  
"Alright," Dart said pausing, "Then we need to set up defenses in all of those places."  
  
"Each to their element?" Rose asked.  
  
Zieg looked at the table recalling how Diaz had for the first part of the war sent each of them to be in a land like their element. Zieg had been located in Volcano Villude, and Damia in Ilisa Bay. Rose had followed Mayfil around.... Each to their own element. "Yes, that would work well."  
  
"What do you mean??" Nesha asked figuring that it was a secret code or something.  
  
"Meru would go to Ilisa bay or the Aquatic Coral Reef for example. Her element being water, so she would go to water." Rose explained easly.  
  
"What about me?" Dart asked for he couldn't go to heaven.  
  
Zieg shrugged, "Where ever your needed I suppose..."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"So how bout some directions..." Miranda mumbled.  
  
"I'll think about it for a wile." Zieg hissed back. Couldn't they see Dart was their leader? No, he doesn't want to deal with it so they pick you. What a horrible father you are!  
  
"Da Barrier is eady!" A Minito said entering the room.  
  
"Took them long enough!" Miranda bitched away.  
  
Guaraha shook his head and sighed. Dart lead away to the barrier and Zieg gave Rose a shrug.  
  
They followed the little creature to a teleporter which took them a few minutes away. Into a large white cathedral styled room, with a long line of windows that held pained glass depicting what Endiness looked like. It made home seem like a gray and blown version of hell.  
  
"You people really don't like Endiness do you?" Nesha said to Dilrivan who only starred back.  
  
Meridao lifted a sheet off a table that Meru had been staring intently at. Beneath it was some of the most beautiful weapons that the lot of them had ever seen. "They are akin to the Dragon Buster only they have been given elements and have been made to absorb Divine energy. We had made one for each of you," she gave Deven a nod, "and we hope they will help you."  
  
The dragoons move towards the table in amazement, they all knew what sort of power the Dragon Buster had. Any weapon akin to it must be powerful. Dart looked down and saw the faint glow reflect off the table. His own new weapon was in the middle, it was made just like his old one. Only the blade was made of holy flame. This will serve Shana well he thought. Very well.  
  
Nesha's own strange backward sword had been replicated wonderfully. Meru's hammer even had the same Wingly symbols decorating it. Haschel's gloves sparked with little lighting bolt and Rose's rapier drained light from around it like a black hole. Miranda was now in possession of a bow that shimmered sliver and created a magical arrow when she pulled it back.  
  
Zieg reached down and picked up the fire shrouded sword a touched the flames, the licked his fingers but didn't harm him. He smiled as the flames cascaded much like the ones on the Dragon Buster, then shook his head and looked up.  
  
"We hope they will serve you well, the portal will open up in Deningrad. The Virage have mostly cleared out, from there we will let you do what is needed." Dilrivan spoke and nodded to Dart who nodded back. He ran his hand through some sort of device behind him and the portal became a vortex of green and lavender.  
  
Dart took the first steps through it. His body vanished as it touched the light. One by one they followed him through. It took but a moment to reach the other side...  
  
***  
  
Wink screamed as the golden figure burned the down the glorious wooden mansion. Next to her Setie cried and Luanna fell limply on the grown. The last survivors of Bale and Ulara had been burned in a red and white flame.  
  
Shana turned back on the weeping girls and smiled. "Come on dears, I wish to speak to Soa." The world spun and Wink cried. Setie had been foreseen as the queen, and she was destined to have a connection with the god. "N-no.."  
  
Shana laughed and shook her head. "Come on dears, which one will let me speak with the holiness??"  
  
"Wink," Setie cried out in fear.  
  
She paled, "S-setie??" No she said braking free of her sisters and running. She ran for her life, into the forest that was less than ten feet away. She could hear her sisters screams and Shana's too. Then everything went quite in a deathly silence.  
  
She tripped and fell...  
  
"Wink?" A voice asked from a little way in front of her.  
  
Twisting around she saw a pair of black boots and black leather pants. Then another scream, and her body being yanked up by someone's hand, struggled to get away. Screaming in rage and fear as a white fire began to lash out at her.  
  
Then in one blissful moment the heat disappeared and she found herself covered in a cooling green light. Her eyes watched the haze and she sunk into the body of who ever had grabbed her. The green world dimmed and she pushed herself away from reality, into the darkness.  
  
***  
  
Lloyd felt Winks body fall into his just before they reentered the universe. Carefully he rapped his arms under her legs and pulled her up off the ground before she could fall. It was a pity that she was human he though. Turning he faced the Black horse and lifted her up onto it's back.  
  
"Real pity," he mumbled and jumped up behind the unconscious blond.  
  
A/N: Arg! I wanted to make this chapter longer, but I just couldn't find away way to do so with out making it over 4000 words. So I split the original up into two parts.... The other should be up by the end of the week or so.  
  
Meru: I don't get it...  
  
Sors: Wha?  
  
Meru: Why is it that Shana need to talk with Soa?  
  
Sors: Er.... I haven't decided!.... Yeah! -.o 


	11. Chapter eleven

A/N: Ne!!! 11 chapters! Hella yeah! I wasn't really expecting to write thrid chapter, so much as get some fans! Yay!!! Oi, I'd be happy because we placed fourth at my Competition!! Yay!!! Ok so I really believe your all going to like this chapter, especially Striker! (note to self: stop being so nice to anti-Lloyders) ..... Don't own Legend of Dragoon!  
  
The young man awoke to a sweet smell. It had the smallest hint of lemons and roses mixed together. He smiled at the sent and shakily stood up. A nicely decorated spear lay next to him and so did some white pedals. He laughed suddenly relishing what had happened. "I'm alive," his whispered to the blue heavens, "I'm alive...."  
  
However happiness never lasts, not even for the dead.  
  
Not more that a hour later did Lavits' view on life change.  
  
Shana had sensed the new revival, and has sent out one of her many Virages to kill the new comer. It had approached the knight quietly, observing it's pray first, then it had attacking it.  
  
Only to be met by a magical force, one which was much more powerful.  
  
***  
  
Albert rubbed his hands together in a desperate attempt to get warm. Deneingard was a very cold land. They had been forced to spend the entire night there, in the ruins of the Crystal Palace. It was awful in a way to have to spend the night in the hollowed and destroyed buildings that had somehow managed to survive the burning. He was almost thankful that the buildings in Bale had remained intact now.  
  
Miranda had spend much of the night pacing. Her thoughts drifting back to her lands destruction. How the Virage had suddenly appeared, and destroyed the land around her. How her people screamed and cried. Only a few had she managed to save. Wink and Luanna, Setie... She wondered how they were doing.  
  
Dart had stayed remote and distant. He had changed somehow, and changed in a bad way. He was no longer suffering over Shana. He was clinical, and cruel, he even seemed to take joy in what was happening to them.  
  
Zieg had noticed the change in his son, though he had only known the boy for a short year, he still saw the change. However he feared to tell the others about it. They were to faithful to him, and saw him as an enemy still. They didn't trust him, or in many ways Rose.  
  
Rose had sensed the slow change of friendliness to dispute among the other dragoons. She couldn't place it's reasoning. Or even it motive, just that they feared her now. It was strange, they had not feared her as the Black Monster, as an immortal. But now they did.  
  
Nesha sigh, on the outside the group looked happy, well off, ready to face anything. But now that they joy of Omnia was gone, the joy of seeing each other. All that was left was a spite, and anger. It shouldn't be there, she didn't understand it. But it was there, in was in her too. This feeling that they all had given up before they started. Not even Meru could seem to lift them up. Nesha only knew that it was over.  
  
Over before it had even began.  
  
***  
  
Shana could sense the presence of the Dragoons as they reentered the world. She could feel their power, almost as great as her own, but not as endless. She smiled as the Divine spirit began it's hunt for a new host.  
  
"Tell the Changer that he can stop the show." She said to the demon next to her.  
  
"Alrightss," it hissed back.  
  
"Tell him I want him to give anything of that Drat's, the Divine Spirit included...."  
  
***  
  
Wink had been the first to see the blond hared man. She had not recognized him, but she could tell that he was in trouble. The small Virage looming in the tree's behind him was an easy hint.  
  
Lloyd's hand flew out to the side and sent a powerful spell of magic into the beast. For a moment the creature didn't even react to the non- elemental magic. Then with a sudden lurch it stopped, releasing that it had hit something.  
  
At the same time the blond man became aware of both the beast and the people saving him. His first reaction was to run from the small but powerful gray blob, his second was to see what it was.  
  
The monster wasn't completely unfamiliar to him, he had fought a similar but weaker one before. However who ever he had his back turned to has fairly well damaged the Virage. Taking a step back so it would hit him, the blond man rushed forward with his spear. Slicing a delicate wound along the beasts green part he backed up. Just as he did another magical attack rushed forward, this time it was made of fire magic.  
  
Virage wailed as it's flesh melted. Then with a slow and quite movement it hit the ground, hard.  
  
Wink shivered as the Virage turned to dust. It's death reminding her just who Lloyd was. He was a not only a well trained killer, but a wingly. A nearly immortal creature with magic. She sighed on the inside as she remembered the hateful difference.  
  
However that train was quickly left behind when she saw the looks that Lloyd and the blond man were giving each other. The blond man looked stunned, frightened and angry all at the same time. Lloyd looked about the same, only the anger was replaced more with horror.  
  
***  
  
Shana sighed as the Changer arrived. It was a shape shifter, and currently mocking the form of Zackwell, who stood not far from her side. "What do you have for me?" She asked.  
  
In an instant the Changer lifted out a sword, it had a glowing golden fire burning down it's sides, and it was wonderfully decorated. She smiled, even if it wasn't the spirit, she couldn't refuse such a nice gift. "And the spirit?"  
  
It reached down to it's side and brought forth the glowing gem. It was glowing for her she thought. Glowing for her.  
  
Suddenly the gem leapt off of the Changer's hand swung past her. Roaring with all ferocity at the fact that the stupid dragon had chosen another partner.  
  
***  
  
Deep within the cages of Bale, Dilrivan sat moping. Failure, the little voices in his head whispered. You should be willing to scream out all your blood out for the world that gave you life. You should have taken the flame with pride and courage, but no, your to pitiful. Your so weak, has your space island made you feel safe? Deserter! Run away! Weakling! Trader!!!  
  
"Quite..." His whispered to the voices, but they never listened, never...  
  
Then they did stop, and Shana was standing before him. In her hand she was holding the most beautiful gem, a Dragoon Spirit.  
  
"W-what?" He asked praying that she hadn't come to burn him.  
  
"Would you like to redeem yourself Dilrivan?" Her voice was so sweet, so gentle and kind. It didn't sound like the monster they called Herosa at all.  
  
"W-what??"  
  
"Dart died... I couldn't protect him, but I would like to help, and that way we might have a world to come back to.... Dragons listen to me because of the things I have promised to do for them..." Was it him or did Shana suddenly look transparent? "I'll give the dragons back their lives, so long as they follow me. Dilrivan, you can redeem yourself. I want you to take this Spirit, to except it. Then I want you to break free." She paused watching him, "And I want you fight me, to fight the Herosa, I want you to win."  
  
"But... what about..."  
  
"I'm Shana Dilrivan, not the Herosa, I want you to go with the dragoons, I want you to save Endiness. Do you except?" She corked her head to the side and smiled.  
  
"O-ok...."  
  
"Thank you," She put the Spirit into his hands where it glowed profusely, and disappeared as another Shana came screaming round the cell doors. Dilrivan looked down at the glowing Spirit and smiled, now he would not fail. Now he could face the gray fire.... laughing.  
  
A/N: Tahaa! Another chapter up, and here I though it was going to take till Wednesday! Bwahaaahaaa! I have lost on both my new web sites done, and I had fun in Santa Fe! They had twelve inches of snow on the mountain! Wowie! In any case I tried to make this decently long.... So review and tell me what you think!  
  
Oh and stop by! 


	12. Chapter twelve

A/N: Yeah! Another chapter up and done! I've been working on my site, so I really do have a reason for the delay! Don't own LOD! Though I do own a cat, and two horses!  
  
Shana's teeth gritted as she saw the Dragoon Spirit rest in Dilrivan's hands. How dare those stupid dragons! How dare they think they could do that to her!  
  
Screaming she lunged for the Spirit before he could transform. However she was a moment to late. The divine glow lunged forth from his body and sent a powerful magical attack into her and her fellow demons. When she was finally able to escape the brightness the wingly was gone.  
  
"Zackwell..." She hissed cooling her anger.  
  
"Yes?" He asked appearing by her side.  
  
"Get him, and pull out his wings..."  
  
"Herosa? They can't b...."  
  
"Yes they can," She growled back.  
  
"Of course Herosa!" The Demon vanished back into the earth.  
  
Shana's hand twitched, she couldn't wait till she had her hands on that stupid little Sacred Sister. Then she could get Soa back, back for all this hell. Hell on Endiness....  
  
***  
  
Deven sat on a broken piece of crystal from the lost palace. His sword lying against his knee, and his hair flopping in his eyes. It's was odd how Lloyd had left, he knew the guy was a loner... But? Wouldn't he have told someone?  
  
No, not Lloyd...  
  
"Deven?" Nesha asked looking up from her seat.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Have you seen Dart... He's not here any more, and... well.. he's been gone for almost an hour..." She was fretting terribly from the looks of it.  
  
"No... But an hour Nesha?"  
  
"Well... He just left. I mean... I thought and all but he never came back and... Oh Soa they're going to kill me!" She wound a finger through her hair and started crying.  
  
"No they wont..." Quickly he started to wake the other dragoons. Zieg first and so forth.  
  
"He just got... U-up and left... I didn't think that he'd... He'd..." Nesha began to cry again, the other dragoons looked at Deven.  
  
"How long has he been gone?" Zieg asked.  
  
"Almost an hour, I guess he left just before I got up..." Deven murmured.  
  
"You don't think somethin got him do you?" Meru asked.  
  
"He's the Divine Dragoon Meru, is that even possible? He probably just wondered off to think," Miranda shuffled her feet, the idea of Dart being dead... it was just to much.  
  
"Yeah..." The others murmured.  
  
"We should start looking for him." Albert said bring out a voice of wisdom.  
  
"Nesha which way did he go?"  
  
"South... That way..." She lifted her hand and pointed towards the opening of the valley.  
  
"Wonderful." Rose said.  
  
"Meru, Guaraha if you wouldn't mind?" Zieg said ignoring Rose's comment.  
  
"Sure!" Will only a moment she leapt up into the air and started the search for Dart.  
  
***  
  
It was like one of those horrific dreams in which the dead man comes back to haunt his murder. Then takes his vengeance upon the murder. In the end your pleading him that it wasn't you, that you didn't mean it, that....  
  
"I'm sorry," Lloyd murmured over to Lavits.  
  
"Wha..?"  
  
"It's doesn't account for much, but I am sorry."  
  
"Ok." Lavits said back.  
  
From her sleeping bag Wink smiled. She knew that they could get along! It's might have taken a hell of a lot of convincing on both sides to get Lavits to join them. It might have taken all her nerves to keep from screaming at them. However in the end all good deeds pay off.  
  
Some times a bad thing and a good thing do equal a good thing.  
  
Now, just when she was about ready to give up on them... They gave into her insistent plea of friendship. It might never really get to friendship, considering the past... But one could always hope!  
  
Hope, that's all they had right about now.  
  
"Alright, then... I forgive you." Lavits had stunned even himself in this statement, however if Lloyd was willing to give into the blonde's demands then he might as well to.  
  
Well, that went well, Lloyd thought.  
  
***  
  
Dilrivan could sense the demons following him even now almost four hours later.  
  
He had originally been stunned at how much power the Divine Dragoon could access. But now it was wearing thin, even with out the armor he could tell that he needed a break. However the real question was where.  
  
Tiberona would be nice... But I'm a bit to far away. Bale is gone, Lohan? No that takes me out of my way. How about.... There are no more towns out here! Crap. Stupid Virage controlling god, can't help but kidnap the important people!!  
  
In the end he was forced to land in Hoax, though there were few people, it would at least give him shelter.  
  
Dilrivan spent the better part of the day looking around the small desolate city. It was strange to him because he had never seen a town made of fire barricades and night watches, and flower shops. Even though it could never compare with Omnia, Hoax had a cute and homely feel about it. As if the people living here, really lived here. The houses were lived in, they had flower beds that had been cared for, and people that had decorated windows and doors.  
  
In Omnia people moved so much... No one ever got this close their homes... Dilrivan mused.  
  
It take to long to find the hotel, however the free room surprised him. "If you don't mind... Why is that?"  
  
The man at the desk sighed, "The world is ending, what's the point of going out rich?"  
  
Dilrivan nodded. However the world might not necessarily end, and if so there was just one more person to kick themselves.  
  
***  
  
Guaraha landed with a soft thud, "I'm sorry I don't see anyone... It's like he just disappeared."  
  
"Splendid time to disappear." Miranda whispered from behind Zieg.  
  
"Perhaps he was taken back to Omnia, it's not entirely impossible," Albert trailed along.  
  
"Better than being killed by his own stupidity," Rose hissed.  
  
"Don't say such a thing!" Nesha yelled.  
  
"Maybe Meru found him." Guaraha said silencing the fight.  
  
"Yeah," Deven whispered, "Or Shana did."  
  
A/N: Whoo! Another chapter up on this, almost done with the next on DS and working on the Hunt for Striker! We had so many delayed starts this week it not even funny... In any case I tempted to bring Dart back in the end. However if you think that's loony just speak up! 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

A/N: Nee! I have done even more! Go me!!! Don't own the Legend of Dragoon!!  
  
A blackened Art of Necromancy  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Zieg had taken up charge again within the group. Seeing as Dart had vanished, it was just more reason to get moving. Albert had agree with this motion, and plans were created.  
  
Meru was head for Prison Island, Guaraha to the Black Castle, Rose to Mayfil, Zieg to Volcano Villude, Kongol to the Death Frontier, Miranda to Shirley's Shrine, Albert to Neet, Haschel to Rogue, and Nesha to Donau.  
  
Deven had agreed that he would go north, to Velweb. Although he was free to go anywhere, he had offered his help. Zieg however had been reluctant to let him go so far away. When asked why Zieg said that he felt the man was also a dragoon.  
  
"Say hi to a girl named Kate in Donau for me, ok Nesha?" Meru asked.  
  
"Yeah sure!"  
  
"Alright!" The two Winglies gave each other a high five and Meru took off in her green light, towing with her Rose and Kongol.  
  
Nesha sighed, then telaported herself, Zieg and Miranda towards Serdio.  
  
Guaraha was the last to flash off with Haschel.  
  
"Guess I'll see you later King." Deven said to the arm folded royalty.  
  
"Yes, I suppose so," He said with an indifferent shrug as he began the walk east.  
  
Deven reached down and lightly touched the new sword at his side. Then started his own journey north into the heart of Gloriano.  
  
*** Much farther south Lloyd and Wink were crossing the boarder of Serdio and Tiberona. Wink sat atop the large beast with Lloyd walking at her side, Lavits trailing not far behind them.  
  
Then with sudden accuracy the two walkers stopped. Lloyd turned on Lavits with a questing look.  
  
"You felt that?" He asked.  
  
"I think... What was it?"  
  
"Some wingly must have telaported right over us." He glanced at Wink who also seemed to sensed something.  
  
"Who'd be doing that? Ulara is gone, and well... So is just about everything." Wink asked.  
  
"Lohan, and the Black Castle are still alive I believe." Lloyd said.  
  
"Yes, but who'd bother telaporting. Wouldn't they risk having Virage appear and kill them?" Lavits queried.  
  
"Maybe it wa..." Wink stopped in mid-sentence. Another eerie feeling of teleportation passing over them.  
  
"It was farther north and west that time... Donau or Fletz?" Lloyd responded as one last much smaller sensation washed over.  
  
"South?" Wink asked.  
  
"Yes, almost in the Aquatic coral reef."  
  
"You don't think that perhaps it was the Dragoons?"  
  
Lloyd shrugged and looked over at Lavits.  
  
"We should at least look into it."  
  
"Lets go to Donau then." Wink said making her wishes known.  
  
"Sure," Lloyd agreed. Even though the first teleport ended only a few miles south of them, he didn't see a problem with going north.  
  
They started walking north again, when Lavits stopped suddenly. "Lloyd?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why don't you just teleport us to Donau?"  
  
"And have the Herosa find Wink, I think not," Lloyd responded.  
  
"Why would the Herosa be looking for Wink in the first place?" Lavits asked as he started walking again.  
  
"Um... Well she thinks I could talk to... well Soa. It's really just some silly myth though! I mean I'd be the only Sacred Sister to do it..."  
  
"You and Rina."  
  
"...Why thank you for reminding me." She hissed back at Lloyd.  
  
Lavits held out his hands and shrugged, "Just wondering."  
  
***  
  
Deep within Basil Castle the Herosa began her plans for the next city, Lohan. Seeing as Lohan had every supply and gadget that a concurer would desire, it was just necessary to take it. Healing potions, food, weapons, protective bracelets, and material for new Virages. However it did mean that her own soul could not participate. The fire that had destroyed Bale, had also destroyed living matter, all living matter. Many healing potions were living matter, and so was food. It's just wouldn't work with her attempting to get stuff out of it, and still destroying stuff.  
  
The demons on the other hand would work nicely. And it wasn't that much of a sacrifice, those demons of hers had been waiting for something to bash in. So here was their chance  
  
"Zackwell?" Within an instant of calling his name he appeared by her side in Albert's old study. "You see this map?"  
  
"Yes Herosa."  
  
"There is a town here called Lohan here," She said pointing. "I want you and your demons to take it for me."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"I also would like it if you would kill that stupid Wingly that got my spirit. I think he is in a small town called Hoax."  
  
"Yes. Would that be all?"  
  
"No. Since Lohan is a commercial town, tell them not to damage the goods."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"You may go now."  
  
"Thank you, Herosa." Once again Zackwell disappeared. And the crazed goddess was left to smile by herself.  
  
***  
  
Zackwell reappeared almost instantly in Mayfil. Though the demons had been free to wonder around, most of them had stayed here.  
  
Zackwell was the messenger for the Herosa, it wasn't the head demon job, or even close, but it gave him the power he craved.  
  
However any important orders like destroying a town had to be brought to Chaos, Sin, Greed, War and Death long before any demon would set a hand on that town. So off Zackwell when for a visit.  
  
Chaos looked like a cross of a Black human and a Wingly. Sin was a young man, however he always looked like every other young man you saw. Greed was a shape shifter who usually inhabited the body of a young girl. Death, so far as Zackwell knew was just a cloak and a scythe. War however was a knight, in all red and black armor, blond hair and two blue eyes.  
  
War was the newest addition to the demon royalty. There was quite a few rumors about who he had been in life to achieve such a demonic body. Some thought that like Sin and Greed he had been a Dragoon, others thought that he had been a powerful wingly like Chaos, others assumed that he had simply been a mass killer like Death.  
  
All that Zackwell could affirm about him was that he had some of the most incredible strategies locked away in his head.  
  
Maybe he was a bookworm?  
  
Or he could have been that guy that pounded me into the ground last year. However that guy really didn't look the Demon going type.  
  
"Zackwell?" When he was entering the operating room, Greed had sunk up upon him.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You here for the Herosa?"  
  
"What else would I be doing?" He said as he started walking in to the main room.  
  
"Yes, yes. War will be happy about that." She took a dash into the next room, and sat down at her appropriate seat.  
  
"What has she got for us Zackwell?" Sin asked from the right corner.  
  
"She would like it if we would take care of a city for her. She also wants us to eliminate the Divine Dragoon."  
  
War's eyes flickered at the mention of the Divine Dragoon, however he kept himself upon the moment. "Which city?"  
  
"Lohan," Zackwell paused, "She wants it for supplies."  
  
Death nodded, Sin shrugged, War shook his head and Chaos smiled.  
  
"Lohan is a merchant city, merchants have mercenaries, mercenaries can kill." War said. "We'd lose quite a few."  
  
Chaos tapped his fingers on the desk, "You can leave Zackwell, we'll have our answer soon."  
  
As ordered he took his steps out of the room, and shut the doors behind him.  
  
Within Chaos started speaking, "Half of those mercenaries would run at the sight of us, the other half would give us trouble. I believe that we can take Lohan with out to much trouble. After all they don't have an organized army."  
  
"Yes, but they are hosting the hero challenge soon, that will bring in skilled people," Sin said.  
  
"I still think we can take Lohan." Chaos said with a bit of frustration in his voice, "I have to question the Divine Dragoon though."  
  
"It would have to be us." Death whispered from the side. "All together."  
  
"Yeah, let us just hope that he is not with any of his friends." Greed paused, "What if there are Dragoons in Lohan?"  
  
"Zackwell had experience with them, when they came through here last year." War remarked.  
  
"Half of us were Dragoons too, if I may mention." War remarked.  
  
"Yes, however that was well over twenty-thousand years ago. I dough that the techniques are the same," Sin said in his defense, "What about you War, you still haven't told us was you were."  
  
"Rather up front aren't we?" War hissed over.  
  
"Well, were you, or were you not a Dragoon?"  
  
War shrugged, "It's really not your problem, is it? Besides this Divine Dragoon has only been a Dragoon for a few days."  
  
"Sure, sure." Sin responded.  
  
"We can kill him if he is alone." Death whispered again.  
  
"If he's not we'll just do what we can. Herosa can take care of him herself otherwise." War said.  
  
"We should ask the Herosa to give us some backup though. I'm sure she can afford a few of those Virages of hers." Greed piped in.  
  
"Yes, well lets give him our answer." Chaos said.  
  
"ZACKWELL!!" Greed yelled.  
  
"Yes!" He said rushing into the room.  
  
"Go back and tell Herosa that we'll take Lohan before the end of next month. If the Divine Dragoon is alone, we'll kill him for her. We also want some Virages with us." War said.  
  
"Alright." Zackwell said nodding.  
  
"We want you back for the fight on Lohan though. Since your the only one with experience with modern Dragoons." Chaos added.  
  
"I'll speak to Herosa."  
  
"You may go now," Chaos commanded.  
  
So Zackwell went.  
  
A/n: Wee! I wrote this in... 127 Minutes!! Whoo! Man if I don't stop being hyper I might just start updating like Fifi and Striker! Oi.... Oh and I was wondering what you guys think of the Dart look alike, It's not really Dart though, cause he's bad at strategies, remember?! Well yeah it was something that he said to Lavits, in any case I'll be having a fight seen in the next chapter! So you wont have to deal with anymore of this boring plot, ne? Well bubye! *wobbles of to write on Demon Squirrels*  
  
Meru: Did anyone besides me notice how much she used shrugging was in this chapter? Well if you did you get brownie points! GO YOU! 


	14. Chapter fourteen

A/N: Now it's time for... ANOTHER annoying disclaimer! Don't own legend of dragoon... Bla, blaa bla!  
  
A Blackened Art of Necromancy  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Even now Mayfil gave Rose the most eerie felling. Though the land was akin to her, the felling of souls in the air was enough to disturb anyone. It made her feel cold and itchy all over, and no matter how hard she tried to put the feeling into the back of her mind she couldn't.  
  
However her own comfort was nothing to her. She was much more worried about what had happened to all the hell controlling demons. She had so far only felt two, and both of them were so weak they could only take the form of mist.  
  
If the demons were indeed not here, then where would they have gone?  
  
*** Dilrivan awoke to the sound of people yelling and a sudden knock on his door. Groggily he stumbled out of bed and towards the door.  
  
"Yes?" He asked opening it.  
  
"Not to disturb, Sir, but it would be best if you got your things and left with the rest of us to Lohan." The manager said with a panicked look.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"The.. The knights say an army of Virage is coming this way... They say we should evacuate!"  
  
"oh..." Did they know that I was here? Dilrivan asked him self as he grabbed his things, threw on the rest of his clothes and headed out the door.  
  
"Knights..." He paused in thought as he looked around the hurried village. "I should go speak with them." Much slower than the crowd around him he wondered off to find the HQ of the village.  
  
"Are you a mercenary?" Asked a man who was dressed in blue with armor over top.  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Would mind coming this way? If your willing to fight that is."  
  
"Sure." Moving through the crowd he followed the knight. Once more the knight stopped to talk to someone else. This time it was a human in black armor, and a broad sword. The man nodded and looked at Dilrivan.  
  
"Are, are you a Wingly?" The black armored man asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Did you escape from Ulara or Bale then?"  
  
"Ulara."  
  
"It's very nice to have you along then. I'm Kaiser, head of the First Knighthood."  
  
"Your welcome..." Dilrivan smiled a bit. "So what is going on?"  
  
"There is an army approaching us from the north. The Darkness Dragoon miss Rose informed us of this. "  
  
"The Dragoon Rose? Is she here?"  
  
"Oh, yes. I guess then it might be better if you talked to her."  
  
"Yes, that would be better." Kaiser lead him off to a small building in which most of the knights were camped and there was a woman in all black and gold armor giving out orders. At first she didn't even notice him till Kaiser made a noise with his throat.  
  
At first she just stood there amazed at seeing him, perhaps she knew about the shape shifter that had taken his place? "Dilrivan?"  
  
"Yes? Your Rose right?" He couldn't be sure, not ever seeing her before.  
  
"Well yes."  
  
"Listen there are some things you should know."  
  
"Outside." She commended of the knights, and quickly all of them dispersed.  
  
"What is it, has your little group decided to help us fight?" Her voice was highly annoyed and cynical.  
  
"I thought we did... No wait, Rose listen when you arrived in Omnia that wasn't me there, it was some sort of Shape Shifter that the Herosa had gotten. I was in Bale, she wanted to know about the Sacrid Sisters and Soa. You see so she imprisoned me and while I was there, this showed up and..." He pulled the Divine Dragoon Spirit out of his pocket. "What happened to it's other owner... Dart?"  
  
"What do you mean that wasn't you? How could that switch have happened with out anyone noticing? And the Divine Spirit.. Well we don't know what happened to Dart he just disappeared."  
  
"Alright... When sent out a group of winglies to find you it must have come through the portal. We didn't notice and then it took my spot, and had another one like it take me back to Bale. There was three of them, I think. Did anyone appear to be acting strange or clumsy?"  
  
"Acting strange..." She pause as if deep in thought. "Dart was... And there was this one point in which you and some winglies I didn't recognize showed up. Perhaps the other Shape Shifter took his place and Dart is still in Omnia?"  
  
"It could be possible. In any case, what is going on here. I knew the Herosa sent some demons after me, but they were making it sound like an army."  
  
"That's because it is an army. When I arrived at Mayfil the entire place was empty, I had to follow the army south. Right now they should be at the Tiberonian boarder. I flew down here to warn Hoax, however the main army is headed for Lohan. Sha- Herosa must want the supplies."  
  
"That would make sense."  
  
"Yes, since the Divine Spirit chose you Dilrivan, I would appreciate it if you would stay here and fight."  
  
"Well yes of course. You said something earlier about Omnia not giving help?"  
  
"Yes, they basically told us that they would not get involved till the Herosa came to their door."  
  
"The shape shifter must have convinced the council not to sent out the army with you... I'm terribly sorry about that. I had been working so long at that after everything with the moon started." He said.  
  
Rose nodded and walked to the door letting the knights back in. "Do you have the sword too?"  
  
"No..." He responded.  
  
"Well I have one of them get you something." She said as Kaiser approached her and they began to talk.  
  
***  
  
Miranda could feel the presence of the army as the demons hit the boarder. It was the same bad feeling she had gotten in Mayfil. Being as she was, a light elemental, she could not force herself forget the irritable sensation.  
  
In the end she left the shrine, and began to search out the source of it's evil. While searching she passed Hoax with out even stopping ask why people were nearly trampling each other to get out of the city. From there she head towards the mountain in the west. Which was where she found her quarry.  
  
Slowly marching over the mountains was an army of about eight thousand. All clad in black armor, or so it appeared from the distance. However as she approached them, she could see what it really was. It was the demons of Mayfil, marching from their home to some place south east.  
  
For some odd reason all this didn't trouble her as much as she expected. In fact when felt a fiery sense near her, she was almost sad that someone else had come to ruin her fun.  
  
"So it was demons?" She heard a male voice behind her say.  
  
"Nice of you to sneak up on me Zieg."  
  
"No, I think you knew I was there. Besides all of our senses have been improving." He said with a measure of understanding.  
  
"Yeah, ever since that Shana thing... I feel like a Wingly half the time with all this extra hearing and Magical understanding."  
  
"I think the Dragons have been lending us more power."  
  
"Whatever... So what are we going to do about them?"  
  
"Well, they are ailed with the Herosa."  
  
"I'm not going to be suicidal." Miranda said strongly, "I'm not for that hole sacrificial stuff. The tree didn't give us life so we could kill ourselves."  
  
Behind her Zieg laughed, "I would think that all religious phrases would be a bit out of date."  
  
"Shove it." Flame boy, She added in her head.  
  
"We should pick them off. Not the main body, but the scouts and stragglers."  
  
"Wouldn't that make them want to get going faster if they think something is behind them?"  
  
"Not if something more dangerous is in front of them. So if none of their scouts return..."  
  
"Ok, so do you want the back or the front?" She asked hoping he would chose the front.  
  
"I'll take the front, can't have them running on their way can we?" He said sarcastically back.  
  
"Spry for a corpse aren't we." She said coldly before taking off down hill towards the back of the group.  
  
***  
  
Albert found himself in something of a desperate situation that day. He had safely reached Neet, however after being there for less than two hours Virage appeared. The first two he had been forced to fight. Which he had defeated with little more than scratches or bruises. Unfortunately his good luck did not last long.  
  
As evening lay in the sky and snow began to scatter in windy sweeps, he set up camp. It wasn't much, however the old basement of a long abandoned house was really the best shelter. He had his dinner well cooked on a fire, and slept well.  
  
Some time before midnight a sound from above awoke him.  
  
"Go away" He muttered to himself. However the sound of something clanking against the door continued. Then after almost ten minutes of trying to block it out, Albert got up. His body moving slow as he headed up the steps to the trapdoor. Pulling it down, and crawling out he heard the sound stop. Looking around he had only seconds to see a Virage swat at him.  
  
His body went flying through the air and hit old worn stones from some deserted house. Hurriedly he stood, cursing himself for not putting on his armor or taking his spear. The Virage leapt over the trapdoor and started making a strange rasping sound in it's throat. For a second Albert thought that the beast might actually have choked on something when it hopped. However his hope was soon deluded when four Master Virages came leaping around other buildings.  
  
The smaller Virage had been calling to it's brothers. Telling them that it had found the human who had killed the other two.  
  
Albert sighed, so far as he could see there was only one way out of the strange predicament. It was to run, and run as fast as he could for the forest behind him.  
  
Ignoring his bruises from the swatting he ran back into the forest. Thinking about how he could at least appreciate the warm attire he had on.  
  
He ran through the forest wondering what else could be out in the blackness.  
  
Albert never saw the ravine in time. In his near frantic haste to get away from the Virage he hadn't been watching more than the ground right in front of his feet. So when the ground suddenly disappeared from below him he fell fast and hard onto the stream of ice, and all it's rocks. Blood slowly soaked out of his head from where he lay, unmoving.  
  
The only witness to these happenings had been owner of the stream, Nadine.  
  
*** Nadine's hand reached down to touch the wound on the crazy man's head. He wasn't hurt to bad anywhere else. However the fall had caused him some damage. Who was to say how well he would have recovered if he hadn't fallen into her stream. Poor crazy man.  
  
Nadine rocked his head over and looked at the bleeding wound. She sighed so lightly and pulled out a knife. She stared at it for a bit, almost convinced that she should let him go. Then just as she started to put it way, she saw her.  
  
It was the lady who had come to visit her not that long ago. The angel lady.  
  
"I know him Nadine. I'd like it if you'd save him for me." The angel lady asked.  
  
"This fool? He ran off the ravine all by himself!"  
  
"Nadine, he's no fool, he was being chased. Please, I really liked him when I was alive."  
  
"If you say so Miss Shana. I guess I could."  
  
"Thank you Nadine."  
  
"Miss Shana?" Shana's spirit stopped dematerializing. "Is he one of them?"  
  
"Yes he is." She said smiling.  
  
"Okay." Nadine watched as Shana's spirit disappeared and picked the knife back up. "Well crazy man," She cut the palm of her hand, "Your lucky." Slowly she let the blood run off her hand and into Albert's wound. The reddish liquid turned silver and started to knit his skin, bone and tissue back together.  
  
A/N: Isn't that a wonderful name? Nadine. Tis pretty! Thank you Steven King! Wee!!! Okay, now for all you worried sick Albert fans.. You don't really think I'd kill off Albert do you??? Besides, that's a sucky death! I could see it now....  
  
Albert: Is this heaven?  
  
Person: Yeah, name and how you died.  
  
Albert: Well I'm King Albert if Serdio and... I think I died when I fell into a ravine... Must have hit my head or something.  
  
Person:.... AHAAHAHAHHAHAAA King killed by vengeful ravine!  
  
Albert: What? *blink, blink*  
  
Dole: To think I could have save myself all that trouble and kicked you off a cliff...  
  
A/N: Alright, just felt the need for some humor there, Well review people! I'm aiming at 100 of these things, so get with it! 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Yep that's right people, I'm still alive. I've just had a lot to do over the break. I did redo some stuff though. All of that has been marked at the start of chapters. So feel free to go back and re-read, cause I did modify some of the plot. Oh, and I shall try my hardest to keep going with the updating. But you might not see many till school lets out, sorry. Well have fun with this chapter, I've tried to include humor!  
  
A Blackened Art of Necromancy  
  
Chapter 15  
Zieg's flaming sword took out the last of the scouts in the small group. The demons had proved much easier that he had originally anticipated. Most were no harder than the average monster. A few had proven difficult, like this last one, which had managed to give him a good cut in the side.  
  
He still had to worry about how easy the demons in the back of the group were. If they proved to difficult then perhaps Miranda was in trouble? If that was the case then he had chosen wrongly, and it would be his fault if anything happened.  
  
Sheathing the sword at his side he began to walk down towards the stream. Carefully he wiped his hands off in the water, and then splashed a bit on his face. Only thinking about what a long day this was going to become.  
  
***  
  
Haphazardly Meru watched the Sand-Sirf. It had been enjoying the past hour watching her from it's position on the rocks by the shore. It had kept it's distance from the young Wingly throughout much of the day as Meru relaxed, however as it had gotten hungrier, and the day had progressed it had slowly approached her.  
  
Sand-Sirfs were certainly no problem for her. They had never been. The only thing they were a danger to was fish, and Soa save us if Meru was a fish.  
  
"You hungry? Wanna have something to eat??" Meru said to the Sand- Sirf below her.  
  
The Sirf wavered. It didn't know whether it should be running away or snatching the food Meru was holding out. For a few seconds it stood puzzled, then on it's tiny legs, it scurried over.  
  
"Aw, your so cute." Meru responded and went to fetch another piece of meat for her new friend. However when she turned back around the Sand-Sirf was long gone. "Bye." She said quietly.  
  
Then suddenly Meru felt a hand clamp down over her mouth. Something started to push her forward towards the shore. Meru reached back for her hammer, but a serpentine tail came out and lashed it way. She kicked back into what would have been her attackers knees, except the attack didn't seem to have knees, or leg for that matter. It was as if the creature was floating.  
  
Pushing her into the water, her attacker let go of her mouth. Meru gasped just in time to get saltwater. Hastily she pulled herself from the water, and attempted to turn around and see what it was that could have done this, but she was too slow. A bright green tail came out and rapped around her waist. Slowly smashing her lungs, it dove with her down into the water. Meru's last images were of a half-human half-snake with red scales collecting her things upon the beach.  
  
***  
  
Rose smiled as the familiar sense of Shirley wept into her dream. Her old friend still kept her comfort even after all these years, and all these changes.  
  
"Shirley?" She asked into the spreading light.  
  
"Rose, I bring you only bad tidings, and yet you are still happy to see me?" Shirley asked as she took form into the red hared woman she was during life.  
  
"I don't kill the messenger."  
  
"I have two bad tiding for you to night Rose." Shirley said as she frowned. "The first is of another Dart. Dart has died you see, but the Herosa knew of his power and has created another in his image. I think that this was Shana's doing."  
  
"Dart. Shana. They are.?"  
  
"Shana is not dead, but she has no body. She has been roaming the world and aiding us for some time now. However, there is little that she can do. Shana has been trying to influence the Herosa. I think that this second Dart could be changed. If Shana has influenced the Herosa as such, you mustn't kill him."  
  
"Why would we?"  
  
"Dart has come back as a demon lord. Dilrivan knows of the Shape Shifters that the Herosa has. He will think this new Dart to be one of them." Shirley paused letting the information sink in. "You Gignato friend is also at risk. He shall be attack by the Herosa. I do not know of when or of why. But you must insure that both of them are kept safe. We can not lose any Dragoons."  
  
"Yes. Is this all of your news Shirley?"  
  
"It is all that I have heard. Oh and Rose."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You should trust children." At that last word Shirley's spirit left her dream. And Rose was forced to contemplate the news on her own.  
  
***  
  
Compared to most of the dragoons at the moment, Guaraha was having a rather good time. He was enjoying his stay in the human capital, and frankly so where the researchers there. They hand only one other Wingly on the team. And the man wasn't skilled in much other than creating water, and creating explosions.  
  
However Guaraha knew more than enough to create another flying city, if there had been time and power. The main two researchers both focused upon lesser elemental magic, while the rest focused on lightning.  
  
On their own the humans had been progressing steadily until the Violet Dragoon Spirit had been taken from them. From that point on they had been doing rather badly. With only the stores from the spirit, they been unable to do much more than make theories on what would happen to the magic when put under different strains. When Darme had arrived they had gained the opportunity to study the Fire and Water elements however had been unsuccessful in discovering the "source".  
  
Guaraha also knew of the Source. It was the place where magic originated, and unlike humans Winglies and Dragons had a link to that Source. It was with in every Wingly, however to open the gateway to the source required not only a pure line of Winglies in your family but also a cleared mind.  
  
Guaraha's ancestry was well off in terms of breeding with other species, however unlike Lloyd and many of the more powerful Winglies he was unable to clear his mind.  
  
The ancestor had cleared his mind and was powerful for being able to do so. However instinct which was the key to magic was not the key to mecha.  
  
Guaraha sighed, even now equipped with the Dragoon Spirit he had yet to clear his mind. Meru had always said he thought to hard and too long about the silliest things.. However she too was unable to clear her own mind.  
  
"Meru?" He whispered as he continued to fix some of the gear for the magic draining process. "How do you mange?" Quitly Guaraha continued fixing the tubing for the magic to be pushed through. However his mind lingered on Meru, how was she? Would he see her again? Did she think about..him?  
A/N: WHOOO! Man I feel like this took me forever to put out. Sorry if there are any errors in this I really wanted to put it up. -.-; Anyway I hope you enjoyed the last part, Guaraha is one of my favorite charters because he's so into Meru. I think I'm going to give them a little bit of time together. Anyway, just out of curiosity has anyone read a Manga called Ragnarok? No it's not based off of the video game. However if you have you must tell me what you think of it because I'm running through an obsession stage for it! 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

A/n: Don't own the Legend of Dragoon!  
  
A Blackened Art of Necromancy  
  
The Demon army reached Hoax two days after the evacuation. They reset the city so that it could be used as a base against Lohan. Most of the town had not burned down from when the Humans had set it a flame to stop them. Chaos had laughed at the attempt, "What they burn can be used for Virage!" he had said happily.  
  
Greed had taken her time however to carefully reconstruct the village with her minions. She had remade it much larger and grander that before. To Greed creation was as easy as destruction. However she had found it odd that one small part of the village hadn't burned at all. It had been left, untouched by flame or anything. The worse part of the little slice was that it had a horrible feel to it. It felt like the divine, and yet some how it also felt like the darkness.  
  
She didn't tell the other's of this. She kept her emotions to herself, for they were hers and hers alone.  
  
War had been to the village before, not that long ago in fact. He knew his was around, this added even more concern about him. The other demons had grown to trust him, but that was fading again.  
  
Sin had taken a small group out to search for stragglers. They would of course be killed on first glance. After that was accomplished they were to start for Lohan, to spy on it. In this way the demons would know what the humans where planning.  
  
"They are sending out a scouting part my lord." Announced a minor demon, "Sin is going after stragglers. Death said that he will take a part of the army around south to prevent any aid from The Black Castle."  
  
"Good." War murmured. "You may go." The demon left through the front door. It had been the old headquarters for the town, and he liked it here. The energy in the air was like the demon part of him, but perhaps also the divine part? It was nice, even if it bothered everyone else.  
  
***  
  
From behind a hidden doorway in the HQ of hoax was seven people. Two of them were dragoons, four of them winglies and the other two were skilled humans. The leader of the group was non other than Rose.  
  
She had lead them here, so that they could kill at least one of the higher demons. With not only hers but Dilrivan's powers it shouldn't prove to difficult to kill one of them. Then with these extra people that they had found.... Maybe two before they were over come and killed.  
  
She hadn't told the others in the group that they were going to die though. She knew after 11,000 years of life how to convince people to fight. People will not fight against bad odds, and they will run if faced with doom. She could stand dying again, it was better in death after all. She was grating them release, not pain and suffering.  
  
What will Zieg think of me doing something so horrible? He'll be proud.  
  
"War has left." Whispered the wingly they had stationed at the front. He had the best hearing and senses after all. "I think there are a few of minions left though."  
  
Rose nodded, slowly started to slide her rapier out of the sheath. "We go." She whispered to them, beside her she could sense Dilrivan's worry. This would be only the third time he had transformed. His meager skill in fighting would do him no good too. However all she need from him was a good blast of magic. Just one, and if they were lucky maybe she'd get two.  
  
The gang stood on their feet, and the front wingly through open the door. Letting the light in, and revealing to the demons their location.  
  
***  
  
Wink glanced at Lloyd for the final approval. What ever mad thought in her head had twisted her to doing this she did not know. But it had to be done, she had to someday, why not now?  
  
Lavits nodded, causally backing away from her. Lloyd gave him a glance then nodded his head too.  
  
So she closed her eyes and started to look for that little tread of light that she knew to be her connection to Soa. Finding it was the simple part, finding Soa in it was the hard part.  
  
***  
  
Albert awoke to the sounds of birds, and someone who was humming along with them. He had a slight headache, but other than that was fine. Sitting up slowly he glanced around, surprised to see that he was sitting in a meadow. The grass around him was covered with frost, yet he didn't feel the cold.  
  
"So your up Crazy man." A person commented from behind.  
  
Albert looked around behind to come face to face with a girl of maybe twelve. She has short curly hair and was covered in dark blue and green material. She smiled, then spoke, "Do you want some thing to eat crazy man?"  
  
He stared at her wondering if she was calling him Crazy man, glancing behind him he affirmed that he was the only person she could be talking too. "My name is not crazy man." He stated attempting to be kind to the child.  
  
"Oh really? What is it then?"  
  
"Albert." He replied.  
  
"Hm... Albert, well Shana told me to take good care of you. Anyway crazy man do you want something to eat for breakfast? Or not?" She said with a smile.  
  
Albert sighed and nodded, looking far to displeased.  
  
A/N: HAHA! I have updated this too! Well actually I've had this done since the 5th but then I got board and lost most of my net time due to me hogging the phone line! Ugh, well I have placed a FF9 fic up, it's going to be a Cute/Angst *if cute existed* So all of you must go read it! ^.^ 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

A/n: Uh.... what is there to say? ^.^ Don't own legend of dragoon!  
  
A Blackened Art of Necromancy  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Kongol had been wondering around the dusty landscape for days. He would run into the occasional Virage. Which over the past week had become more and more frequent. He couldn't help but feel that they were testing him. Trying to see just how powerful he was.  
  
However as he turned the bend he knew his meek suspicions had been right. There they where at least a hundred of them, far more than he might be able to handle. He had no choice though, he must fight. Fight to the death if necessary. Whatever it might take, he should at least face his last days in the light of valor.  
  
So he reached behind him, pulled free his weapon. An ax which had helped him to fight even Melbu Frama. He grabbed the Dragoon Spirit in his hand and focused to force the transformation. The golden light surrounded him, and empowered everything about him. The Virage screeched at one another. There pig like eyes bulging.  
  
So he flew at them, scattering many, destroying others. Dust from both death and the ground beneath flew up.  
  
Kongol did not stop his fight, till he had taken his very last blow, and rather then give them an easy death he took the Virage with him. In one massive explosion.  
  
***  
  
Haschel had been awaken that morning, not by the attack of Virage and demons he was expecting, but from the sad glowing of his Dragoon Spirit. He had reached out onto the stand on which it sat to find it glowing brightly, yet resonating sadly. To him the Spirit seem almost lonesome. And when he first touched it he knew what had happened, not through words but rather through pictures and emotions in his mind.  
  
Kongol had fallen.  
  
At first it saddened him, made him wish that something could have been done to prevent the loss of a good comrade. But then it angered him, he sat here well feed, and not fighting. While Kongol had fought for his life.  
  
Rouge wasn't under any sort of threat. Virage couldn't swim, and he doubted the demons had a boat. Besides from what he has last heard, they where headed for Lohan. So how could they expect him to sit here? Sure he was physically a lot older than any of them. But in marshal arts that only man you stronger.  
  
He need to do something. Something back on the main land. Something that might help or even save people. He didn't need to be cut from the fight like this, it wasn't what he asked for.  
  
Gathering his things he headed out the door of his hut. As a younger man came crashing into him, he almost told the kid to apologias before he saw the look on the boy's face. "What his it?" He asked.  
  
"They- they don't know but... But something is happening on top of one of the cliffs!" He said hurriedly. "You got to go see!" He blurted out before running off.  
  
Taking off in a dash and leaving his pack behind he headed up through the wooden huts, along the outer rim and down a set of stair to come to the path to the training platform. Almost all of the village was running up the path going to see something, though what it was he didn't know.  
  
Pushing though the crowd he soon reached the platform. The entire place was full, and he could hear it creaking under their weight. Seeing faces turned and looking out at the mountain he turned his head, and saw something he would never had imagined.  
  
The mountain was glowing a bright almost golden light. And it wasn't from the sunlight that was just rising. No it was from the mountain itself. And with a final pulse the mountain disappeared leaving behind it only a large structure. On that seem to reach just as high as the mountain itself.  
  
People gasped, and looking upon the glowing place. And the first words that came to his mind where...  
  
"A temple?" The crowd seem to ask as one. Yet no one replied to their query.  
  
***  
  
Lavits eyes opened to a sight he would never have foreseen, nor would ever forget. It was white, or something beyond white. It seemed so pure, and divine... Quickly he remembered what had happened.  
  
Wink... Could that light be Wink, or what Wink had done? He stared in aw for a long moment, just looking at it, till he felt a pair of hands grab his shoulder, and pull him away. "Come on." A voice said into his ear. And in an ere manor he remembered what Wink had said right before the flash of light.  
  
"RUN!"  
  
So Lavits jump quickly onto his feet almost knocking the person behind him down and started to move. The person, dashed along right on with him. Neither of them all to willing to find out why Wink had wanted them to run.  
  
Lavits was exactly sure of where he was running. Everything was so white, that he could not really see what he was standing on. A few faint shadows marked out larger things like bushes, trees and boulders. Every so often one of the would trip slightly, but no matter where they ran the white continued.  
  
And all of the sudden the ground on which they had been running went back to brown and green. He found himself collapsing on his knees, with a hard thud. Gasping for breath he looked over to see Lloyd who was also crouching and attempting to catch his breath. Lloyd glanced over at him and smiled, before flipping around and looking at what they had just ran out of.  
  
Lavits did similar. What he saw startled him.  
  
It was like barrier or shield that came up in the center like a dome. Within it's walls was light, pure blinding light, outside... It was perfectly normal. He could see the light, but it did not make the world around him any brighter. Which it should have.  
  
"Strange." He said summing it up into one single word. Next to him Lloyd nodded.  
  
***  
  
Donau was a peaceful city. The people almost completely oblivious to the fact that the world was ending. They had heard only the faintest rumors, and stories about demons in the south and monsters on the plains. Not one of them had ever seen a real Virage, not had any of them had to fight since they had kicked the bandits out last year. It was hard for Nesha to understand.  
  
She always knew that people, good people, got fair deals in life. And there wasn't a single bad person in Donau. The children listen to their elders, did their work and when to church of their own accord. The adults all where literate, and only went to the bars to socialize, not to drink.  
  
Nesha found herself fitting in quick well. She could spend all day just chatting about philosophy with the bartender, or help take care of almost anything. The people here... They must have all been on the same wave length. All of them thought the same, hoped the same, they all agreed. Their wasn't a day in the week in which something bad happened.  
  
If she could at all, Nesha wanted to stay here, stay for the rest of her life. She couldn't let anything happen to this place.  
  
So every day at dawn, dusk and midnight she would head out and walk around the town. Kill a few of the monsters she ran into. Once she even ran into a Virage. But with her new powers, it had seemed... So weak.  
  
She had learned at least two of her spells. The first was called Blue Bells, in honor of her favorite flowers. The attack would put the enemy to sleep for good, unless someone cured them. Which was what she had used on the Virage.  
  
The seconded was slightly more interesting, and Witches Grove. It would make about fifteen huge oak trees grow right out of the ground. They would surround the enemy and then squeeze them to death. She still felt slightly sad for the monsters who would only be remembered by some goo on the road.  
  
She was hopping that any day now she would get a new spell. Maybe on that did more damage to Virage, rather than putting them to sleep or squeezing a foot off.  
  
She awoke that morning to the sound of someone screaming. She remembered faintly running out of the hotel with her trident to see a pair of master Virage, slowly scrambling into town. There eyes hungry to devour and destroy what lived there.  
  
She had never gone up against a Master Virage before. And now she was facing two. But whatever she had to do, she would. Because she loved Donau, with all her heart. And her perfect village was not to be destroyed.  
  
A/N: Ah, well this was a long chapter don't you think... No not really, but it did go over my minim of 1000 words. I made a really interesting typo that I thought I should share....  
  
In one massive expulsion.  
  
I think Kongol will be very proud of that, Ne? 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

A/N: Don't own anything! Hope you can enjoy this, we're almost at the end now. On and the 100th review gets to come up with a fic for me to write. I'll do the fic for anything I've seen before too!!!  
  
A Blackened Art Of Necromancy  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Rose brought up her sword with deadly accuracy killing the first demon in her path. On the other side of the room fire balls where flying rampantly into similar demons, and a few swords were clashing against each other. Dilrivan ducked out of the room though the door way and sent fire balls into the now running groups of demons.  
  
Finishing with the last of the black creatures Rose rushed out side, checking the group as she went. No one was hurt. Glancing up at Dilrivan she yelled, "Transform!!" And then pushed her own body into the magical change. Within seconds she was air born, sending out dark fire with the wave of her hands. Inside she could faintly feel the push of the Black monster, which was laughing in mirth.  
  
Not to far away, near the church a group of winglies where freeing the few captives. Dilrivan was flying through the sky to her left when she spotted it. A blinding white light, which pillared higher than her own eyes could reach. The swarms of demons now out in the chaotic battle stopped, and stared at the strange light. From not far behind she heard Dilrivan yelp something out. She turned herself east found herself in the path of a glowing light, golden colored. Letting herself drop, she was quickly below it.  
  
Looking back at the main pillar she could see other blades of light flying towards the one mass. Each one coming from a different direction. Then with out warning they ended and a light like a pillar shot up into the heavens. For a moment not a single thing moved. Then a few small sounds arose, and the demons began to shout again. She turned her head back to the fight, and continued to burn away at the remnants of the city.  
  
***  
  
Zieg and Miranda easly heard the screams from inside the city of Hoax. But they were the yells of the demons which now encamped upon the place. They both glance at each other, yet just before they could transform and head into the city, the fight stopped. Puzzled they glanced around, and watched as a golden light soared right over the town.  
  
For a moment neither of them did anything. And like all of the demons outside the city they watched the pillar in the western sky.  
  
"Come on, if we want some surprise we got our chance!" She yelled at him, before transforming. Sighing and looking away from the light he to pulled out the power of the dragon.  
  
Before the battle had even started back up he must have scorched half the tents outside the town. Miranda Has shot down arrows of light at any thing moving which attempted to flee the flames. Most of the demons fell down, and those that didn't die from arrows died from flame.  
  
Having destroyed so much of the outside, Zieg and Miranda slowly started to make their way into the town itself. However before they could cross the battlements a girl popped up in front of them. "The strongest demons were living once!" She yelled, with a frightful smirk. Zieg looked down at her, wondering if she was she self a demon.  
  
"Who are you!" He yelled back down. While Miranda readied an arrow in her bow.  
  
The girl detached from the wall and floated out and up towards them. "Greed." She spoke and then rushed forward her hands becoming claws as she did so. Zieg brought up his fiery sword before him and blocked her craws as they grabbed for his heart. Miranda let lose the arrow, and silted another. Sending both of them deep into Greed's lungs.  
  
Almost oblivious to the arrows the girl mutated herself a pair of wing and a tail. Both of which were green and leathery. Zieg sent his sword up catching on wing by the edge, ripping his arms back he sliced easly though the leather, till he hit bone.  
  
A soft his escaped her lips and the tail came flashing around to slug him in the face. Miranda flew forward into the girl and both of them were sent spiraling downwards. Watching with horror Zieg saw the town of them hit a flight of stairs far below. Miranda sprang back up and wrapped her hands around the demons through, squeezing it till the girl fell back and into dust.  
  
Zieg sighed and watched as Miranda's wings beat, slowly she gained her attitude back up to his point at the top of the wall. He nodded, "You dinged your wing there, I doubt she'll be happy about that."  
  
"The dragon can shove it, I got ride of the damn demon after all." She screeched over at him before heading onto the battlements and de- transforming. He looked over at her a cautiously. "I'm not hurt, It's just a good arching spot, now will please try and help those damn winglies burn this place down."  
  
So he flew off into the chaos, wondering who else was here fighting demons.  
  
***  
  
On her throne in Bale the Herosa worried. Her options now were growing dismally small. She could chance to take on Soa herself, or she could wait till Zackwell brought at least one of those Dragoon Spirits. She need them, their power was massive. It could, and would give her the power she needed.  
  
Missing a body the God of Destruction was halved in power.  
  
It need more power, raw power which could be put used.  
  
The Herosa stood, the Virage armies outside took to the air and head north.  
  
"I don't need the Spirits.... I need the link they have to her..." She nodded. Turning the power of a god against back against the god. It was told in the tales of the Golden World.  
  
***  
  
Deven stired from his sleep, he eyes slowly blinking open to the dawn.It hadn't seem like he had slept at all. However he could see the light above him quite clearly.  
  
"Damn it's bright..." He muttered and then froze as the light streaked past in and dissiapeared into the distance. His body came up, and he found himself looking at the back side of a beam of light. From other places all over the world he could see other lights, all of them heading to one place south.  
  
"What the...?" He asked, as the moutain trail below him gave a shudder.  
  
A/N:Sigh, Devaint Art has been going through a remaking moment, so I thought I'd finish up this chapter. I'm going for about twenty chapters, however I think it might take twenty-two... I plan on doing a explaining chapter and a out take chapter after that also. Well enjoy and please ask some questions! 


	19. Chapter Nineteen

A/N: I'm tired, but people are bugging me.... So Don't own legend of dragoon.  
  
A Blackened Art of Necromancy  
  
With in her mind, she had been twisted. The power flowing through her body was immense. She felt almost with perfection, and with pain. The god within her body was killing not only her mind, but her soul and flesh as well. It made her tremble and cry and scream against the walls which had been placed to conceal her own soul there.  
  
In her mind she was dying, the pain and agony we're unacceptable. However there was not place to fade to when the pain became to much, for the power of the god kept her awake and living.  
  
She found the god reaching out pulling in more power. At first she was stunned by this. Where could the power be coming from?  
  
And then she could see with in Soa's own thoughts, as well as if they we're her own.  
  
Soa wants to destroy the world, to gain the power, to kill the monster, and to fight??  
  
She pauses wondering what Soa, a god would be fighting...  
  
Soa wishes to fight in the war against the Mechs, and the Mortals. In a war on a dead world. The mortals there wish to kill Soa's brethren. They want to see the land on which the gods reside gone ,and into their own hands.  
  
Gods cause pain, without them there will be no pain....  
  
With out the physical world they create one could chose to make or leave pain behind. All the souls would be free from their heavens and hells.  
  
Heaven taps the energy of the soul, in time it kills that soul, thus sending it's energy back to the world to create a new soul.  
  
Hell burns the soul, devours it so that all the energy is gained in a shorter time. When the soul dies it becomes part of the god who controls that world. Thus making the gods more powerful.  
  
The gods want the souls to fail, to be evil for, it raises their power.  
  
Thus they create unhappiness, and sorrow, which leads to evil and then to hell.  
  
The pain in her mind became suddenly far away. Soa was going to use them all.  
  
The Herosa was the one who originally wanted to kill Soa....  
  
Soa was using the Herosa, the Herosa was killed every 108 years because of it.  
  
The Herosa knew about the war and once done with Soa and this world she would move on to join the war on the dead world, to help the Mortals and Mechs.  
  
In the end the war was going to kill not only the gods, but the gods source of power. Thus everything would end.  
  
Except the lands not ruled by gods.... Omnia? Soa wanted to find the bridge to that first, so she might collect their souls too.  
  
Omnia had been part of the war... However they had dropped out upon finding this information out. Then seeing what would happen to everyone if the war continued they created new spirits to help in the war?  
  
The Mechanical and Nature Spirits. So they never belonged to a dragon?  
  
Winks eyes flashed open, no longer was the god in control of her body. The power was flooding out, north east of her. Towards Omnia's connection point. She was standing, alive and well... In the center of a crater.  
  
As she looked about she could see nothing but bleached white and gray dirt.  
  
It was the end of Endiness, a world which was being used for a war only she and Omnia knew about.  
  
***  
  
A light flashed once, flying high into an arch above Albert, he stared at it, and then felt something within him be pulled away. In a second the girl who he hand been with raised her hands. The feeling ended.  
  
"Come we must travel faster than this." She raised her hand to him. He took it.  
  
Her eyes raised to the sky, and the green light of a teleporter surrounded them. When the light faded away he was standing in a patch of white ground. The girl moved forward, pulling him along behind her. "There is a war, I was made for it by Melbu and his generals. It's very far way, and concerns all things that live under a god's rule."  
  
"What?" He asked as she pulled him a long.  
  
"Not long after Endiness was planted by Soa, a war on a dead world began. People discovered the reason behind pain, and sorrow. They revolted against the gods who did it to them. They wished to keep their souls. On this place far away, the people killed all things but themselves, and used machines far more advanced than any other to live on with out the help of gods." She paused. "These people are still fighting, they had sent word to Endiness just before the campaign. Some Winglies realized their wrongs, and added the humans in the revolt."  
  
Albert nodded, not understanding what it was she spoke of.  
  
"So as the war on Endiness came to an end, only the winglies knew about the war. Charle forced Omnia into creation, and Omnia made Mechs to help in the war. They became advanced, Soa hated and despised but could not act with the god of destruction dead. When the moon fell last year it offered her a change to come down and chose a host."  
  
"A host?"  
  
"The Sacred Sister Wink. Through who she would destroy this world and then go join the war herself, completely stocked on energy. Wink should be here somewhere..." She paused. "It's me Albert." She said turning to face him.  
  
"What do you mean it's you?"  
  
"It's me Shana... She's letting me barrow her body, she doesn't want to die, so she left it to me."  
  
"Wait.!" He pulled back on her arm. "How do you know this, and what do..."  
  
"Just come!" She shouted in a very un-Shana like tone.  
  
He shook his head and followed. "Soa is Wink then?"  
  
"Not any more, Soa is headed to Omnia's connection point in the north east. We have to find her, just trust me alright."  
  
"A-alright." He said following her down into a crater.  
  
***  
  
Lloyd shook his head as they headed down into the crater. "This feels wrong, there is nothing here...."  
  
"Come on, we need to check it out." Lavits said gruffly, he didn't like this either. The way this place was making him feel.... Frightened, scared, alone.  
  
As they came around another patch of rocks which shot out Lavits spotted Albert, descending from the other side, towards Wink. Who although her name was being called, stood stark still. It took him a moment to register what he was seeing.  
  
Lloyd came around those rocks too, looking out at Albert, and then at the girl following him. He head turned, and she jumped to a spot, and did something. Like fixing them with a stare, which could be at the least unnerving.  
  
In the next second he turned to Lavits and spoke. "Come on, we'll meet with them up by the other edge, I'll teleport us." He said, and instantly the green light flashed around them and then left. They were now looking back down in the crater, to far down below Albert and Wink we're awaiting the other girl.  
  
From the center there was another flash of light, and Albert, Wink and the girl stood a few feet away.  
  
Lavits hadn't been prepared for Albert to see him again. Neither had Albert. However any momentary happiness was dashed out and Lloyd grabbed Wink carefully away. Albert pulled out his spear to attack and the girl snatched it away from him.  
  
"I'm sure you dislike working with him Al, but we need him Soa's on the move north, she'll be in range of Omnia soon." She paused whirling on Lloyd. "Teleport us to the location now Lloyd, I don't have time to explain."  
  
Lloyd's eyes drew into something of a glare, however as he pulled Wink's arm around him shoulder he nodded. Lavits started slightly as the green light engulfed him once more.  
  
***  
  
Meru struggled against the chains that held her down. She couldn't drown, however she couldn't breathe either. It ached her lungs to open her mouth and allow the salt water inside of her. However being as she was she couldn't help it.  
  
One of the strange half human and snake creatures would pass by her underwater cell every so often. Each time using a spell to force her mouth open, so that she would breath.  
  
Sometimes others would approach and speak to them, but their language was beyond her ability to understand. She wanted to cry, however the tears never fell from her eyes.  
  
Under the water, no one can cry.  
  
Just as she saw another snake come by she caught sight of something else. A thing with a tale like the snakes, only with fins...  
  
She'd seen someone like this before. Long ago, when she meet the old dragoons in Velweb.  
  
Damia, she was half Mermaid, half Wingly? Or was it human? Meru looked pleadingly at the creature hoping it might just be willing to help her out.  
  
After a few moments, it left. Leaving her hopes of being freed sink to the bottom of the sea.  
  
A/N: Good and something of a long chapter ne? I like it, you basically figured out why Soa and Herosa want Endiness destroyed. How the two DS came to be, and some such about the campaign... Next chapter shall be the first part of the ending... ^.^ Yay for more plot developments and death!!!  
  
100th reviewer shall get to come up with a story or plot idea for my next LOD fic!!! I'll be announcing the winner next chapter!!! 


End file.
